<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>дальняя сторона by simbay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219167">дальняя сторона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay'>simbay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Storm Hawks (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>одна из вариаций пост-канона</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ненужные гости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Порой мне трудно поверить, что несколько лет назад мы были беззаботными детьми, что с легкостью одолевали бесполезную армию девочки, такой же как мы. У нас была дружба, чего не было у нее, может потому мы и выигрывали. А может это Фортуна насмехалась над нами, решив сыграть в такую игру. Я не знаю. Но стоило нам ступить на земли иного мира, Дальней Стороны Атмоса, как все законы, которым мы верили в нашем мире, перестали действовать, а Фортуна начала новую игру, принося нам боль и тоску. Таково наше бремя, детей войны, что сунули нос не в свое дело."</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Ночи в этом мире были холодными, Атмос казался райским местом, где всегда тепло и нет таких ветров, пронизывающих до самых костей. Но мир не мог быть ледяным и снежным все время, скорее всего портал открылся на севере. На это надеялась Пайпер, потирая руки, чтобы согреться. Они пробыли в этом новом, неизвестном им мире около семи часов, а холодные предгорья, куда они попали, казалось, не желали кончаться. Вдали виднелась башня, освещавшая этот холодный безжизненный мир. Девушка наклонила голову набок, представляя, кто является тут правителем. Совет, как в Атмосе? Или может император, каким была Циклонис? Конечно Пайпер надеялась на первое - если людей много, то среди них обязательно найдется тот, кто образумит остальных. И Циклонис станет искать легче.<br/>А если там император? Нужно принести ему дары, ублажить, и может даже такой человек поможет им. "В конце концов мы всего лишь дети", - горько усмехнувшись, подумала Пайпер, словно повторяя слова Карвера. "Интересно, а Доминик.. он... "<br/>Судьба Доминика ее волновала мало, но интерес распирал - добрался ли этот человек до сего мира? Выжил ли? Или утонул, найдя пристанище средь Бесконечных Гротов?<br/>Что-то теплое и шерстяное опустилось на ее хрупкие плечи, девушка повернула голову, уже зная, кто настиг ее в эту холодную ночь. Плед принес ее командир, ее рыцарь, такой же уставший, как и она. Семь часов прошло, а Морфей не собирался забирать ее, или его к себе. Эрроу принес плед, такой любимый Пайпер за то, что его сделала ей родная мать. Их взоры встретились.<br/>- Не стой на холоде, простудишься, - предупредил рыжий, поглядывая на башню вдалеке. Хотя сам дрожал, словно осиновый лист. Пайпер закапризничала и отвернулась.<br/>- А если не хочу уходить отсюда?<br/>- Это приказ, - весело заметил Эрроу, смотря на девушку, недовольно фыркнушную. Она повернулась к рыжему и громко заявила, так, чтобы Сторк, уже дремавший на палубе точно ее услышал, даже сквозь сон.<br/>- Сам тоже хорош, стоишь тут, синий весь! - парень уже собирался возразить, но Пайпер его перебила, продолжив. - Теперь мой черед! Я приказываю тебе идти спать и не мешать мне обдумывать то, что мы скажем местному правителю! У нас даже даров нет, представляешь?!<br/>- А кристаллы.... - возразил парень, но заметив взгляд Пайпер, явно ничего хорошего не предвещавший, замолчал, улыбаясь. - О, ну ладно, я исполню вашу просьбу, принцесса, - Пайпер задрала носик кверху, ведь рыжий специально напомнил ей случай с принцессой Перегрин. Отвернувшись, она вновь начала думать о том, что они скажут правителю. Ведь не так то просто поверить группе... детей. Подростков.<br/>"Порой я чувствую себя слабее обыкновенного воина Циклонии..."</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Первым поселением, встретившемся на пути к Великой Башне, как ее обозвали Финн и Джанко, стала небольшая терра средь холодных равнин. Местные, слава небесам, говорили на родном для эскадрильи языке, и Пайпер вскоре узнала, что терра эта называется Мидосия, и главным промыслом тут является разведение пушнины, в нашем случае - волков. Волки везде - и как средство передвижения, и как питомцы...<br/>Мир этот воистину поражал воображение команды, все глазели по сторонам, смакуя красоту сего поселения и его обитателей. Ведь все тут было прекрасно и очаровывало с первого взгляда. Но нужно смотреть, куда идешь, ведь можно попасть в неприятности.<br/>- Куда прешь?! - Финн ненароком наскочил на девицу, обитательницу здешних земель. В ней было особенное, свое очарование - чуть вздернутый носик, губки "бантиком", глаза живые и яркие, поражавшие своим голубым цветом, словно морская пучина. Волосы короткие, темно-русые, росточка эта девица была не высокого. Одежда? Меха, легкая ткань - вот и все. Снайпер растерялся, виновато оглядываясь, а девица вмиг посветлела лицом, увидев его. - Э, да вы не местные. Столичные штучки? - осматривая всю эскадрилью, спросила девица, уперев руки в боки. Она присвистнула и ухмыльнулась, так широко, весело и живо. - Ну чего даром время терять, давайте знакомиться. Меня зовут МакКи, я дочка местного вождя. А вы кем будете?<br/>Язык этот, знакомый, но в то же время такой непривычный и чарующий, поразил "Штормовых Ястребов". Как и сама МакКи. Таких людей на Атмосе было мало, да и эскадра их еще не встречала. Но ответа девчушка так и не дождалась - ее привлек предмет, украшавший шею Пайпер. Кристалл. Пайп нашла его давно, когда родители ее были еще живы, а сама она была лишь беззаботным ребенком. Кристалл этот вмиг оказался в руках МакКи, вертевшей его и так, и сяк, спец по кристаллам желала уже возмутиться, но ее перебило сдавленное шипение МакКи. Она судорожно сжимала кристалл, испуганно смотря на Пайпер.<br/>- Ты связистка? - непонятная реплика, сказанная девчушкой, Пайпер застала в врасплох, она промолчала, отводя взгляд в сторону. Лицо МакКи стало белее снега, она схватила Пайпер за руку и начала шептать. - Так вы еще и из мира другого?! Бегите, бегите пока есть время, иначе... - но договорить она не успела, ее прервала сирена, оповестившая всех жителей о... впрочем о чем именно оповестила сирена, ребятам удалось увидеть мгновение спустя.<br/>На терру приземлялись драконы. Самые что ни на есть настоящие драконы, о каких говорилось в сказках. Чешуя переливалась под тусклым северным солнцем, была она фиолетового цвета, а на шее в тело дракона словно врос кристалл. Позже Пайпер найдет этому объяснение - чтобы подчинить это животное, нужны кристаллы...<br/>На самом первом и самом большом (размером с нашего лося) драконе сидел молодой человек с густыми темно-русыми волосами, зачесанными назад так аккуратно, что создавалось ощущение, что сей господин - неженка, любящая красоваться перед зеркалом. Но глаза, отливавшие кроваво-красным цветом, сразу уничтожали предыдущую теорию. Это были глаза воина, и Пайпер ненароком заметила сходство этого человека с Темным Асом. Словно видела тот кровавый шлейф, тянущийся за этим господином.<br/>Слава небесам, эскадрилья догадалась кое-как замаскироваться, прежде чем пойти на Мидосию. Кристалл, висевший на шее у Пайпер, девушка скрыла рукой, судорожно сжимая его. Ей, да и всем ребятам, не нравился этот человек, от него веяло кровью, смертью. А сам господин шагал вдоль домов, заглядывая в некоторые. Люди на улицах шептались, говорили, что это сам командующий, и быстро расходились подальше от оного. Имени никто не успел расслышать - впрочем это было и не нужно. Господин, заметив подозрительную группу, направился к ним, зовя одним лишь жестом за собой стражу.<br/>- Прошу прощения за вмешательство, - манеры и тон выдавали в командующем человека высших сословий, а акцент практически не уступал атмосианскому. - Просто сейчас, во времена бунтов и восстаний, мне, как посланнику императрицы, надобно проверить каждого подозрительного человека. Прошу показать ваши документы, господа.<br/>Перечить такому человеку - делать хуже себе. Это понимал всякий. Пайпер лишь виновато переступила с ноги на ногу, а парни отвели взгляд - у них на Атмосе документов не было, что уж говорить о чужом для них мире? Командующий сразу приметил это и махнул рукой, вновь отдавая указания страже одним лишь жестом.<br/>- Неужто эмигранты? - незнакомое для ребят слово, для командующего оно было столь привычным, ибо повторял он его сто раз на дню. - Интересно, откуда же? - и манеры его куда-то пропали. Пред эскадрильей стоял типичный вояка. - Ладно, не мешкайте и проследуйте за мной, облегчите себе же участь. Может вас не посадят в карцер, как обычных эмигрантов, в конце концов вы всего лишь дети.<br/>Карвер, Ас, Харьер - и теперь он, пока что безымянный командующий. Все они считали "Штормовых Ястребов" детьми, никто не желал признавать их воинами наравне себе. Проследовав за мужчиной, Пайпер ловила на себе жалобные взгляды жителей Мидосии, а так же приметила МакКи, что-то усердно шептавшей в рацию в ухе, на подобии той, что была у всех членов эскадрильи. Но девушка тут же скрылась в толпе, словно не было ее и вовсе.<br/>"Первый день в ином мире - и вот, мы вновь попали в передрягу."</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Итак, значит вы вообще не из Империи? - все те название, что произносил командующий, не то что Финну, Джанко или Сторку, они даже мудрой Пайпер знакомы не были. Ребята лишь качали головами, когда мужчина называл новые и новые географические названия. - Стало быть, вы либо с далекого Севера, чьи жители не хотят признавать себя частью Империи, хотя уже были присоединены. Либо вы из Акватории, что располагается в океане?<br/>- Нет, уважаемый, мы ни с Севера, ни из Акватории, - вежливо ответила Пайпер, качая головой. Она единственная, кто общалась с командующим, ведь Эрроу мог легко разозлиться и ляпнуть что-нибудь грубое, Финн... снайпер побоялся, что его лексикон не богат красноречивыми выражениями, а Джанко и Сторк, как представители иной тут расы, решили отмолчаться. - Скажите пожалуйста, уважаемый...<br/>- Дмитрий.<br/>- Господин Дмитрий, а вы когда-нибудь слышали о такой земле, как Атмос? Это бы облегчило наше с вами общение.<br/>- Атмос? - Дмитрий лишь приподнял бровь, словно копался в своих воспоминаниях, пытаясь припомнить такое название. Кажется, ребятам улыбнулась удача. - Да, Атмос - мир из сказок, что обычно рассказывают матери своим домочадцам. Мир, где все цветет, нет холодной зимы, где все счастливы... Такая вот ересь, но это все, что я знаю об этом якобы существующем мире.<br/>- Господин Дмитрий, я и мои товарищи пришли из-за хребтов, разделяющих ваш мир и наш. Мы родом из Атмоса, того мира, что описывают в сказаниях. К сожалению, в нашем мире не все так стабильно и прекрасно, совсем недавно, а если быть точным - четырнадцать часов назад в нашем мире закончилась кровопролитная война. А о вашем мире, именуемым у нас Дальней Стороной... - уловив взглядом едва заметный кивок Дмитрия, означавший только одно - этот мир так тут и назывался, Пайпер с воодушевлением продолжила. - У нас тоже ходят легенды, где говорится, что это богатая земля, что войн тут нет и не было...<br/>- Видно, знания нас о вас, и ваши знания о нас соответственно идентичны, каждый считает иной мир лучшим, - командующий облокотился на край стола, стоящий в той комнате, где находилась эскадрилья. Он прищурился и наклонил голову набок. - Бывали случаи, когда люди из вашего мира попадали к нам, но их, как правило, принимали за умалишенных. Ничего толкового о вашей земле они не говорили... И обычно мы заставали их за грабежом и разбоем, - это было сказано так холодно, что у Пайпер сердце затрепетало, как маленькая пташка перед большим котом. - Вы же, как я увидел, вели себя достойно. С какой целью ваша... эскадрилья прибыла на земли нашей Империи?<br/>- Господин, как я говорила, в нашем мире закончилась война против тирании императрицы Циклонис. Она пыталась захватить наш мир, что ей удалось, правда всего лишь на два месяца, но мы восстали против тех законов, что она установила. После свержения ее с трона, Циклонис отправилась через врата в ваш мир, а мы, как рыцари нашего мира, были обязаны остановить ее, дабы она не принесла угроз вашему миру.<br/>- Как прекрасно, что вы заботитесь не только о благополучии своего мира. Желаю спросить, а каким же способом эта Циклонис захватила власть во всем вашем мире?<br/>- При помощи огромного красного кристалла из вашего мира, сэр, - тут словно оборвалась ниточка, поддерживающая мир меж Дмитрием и Пайпер. Командующий оскалился, зрачки его сузились и создалось ощущение, что он вот-вот наброситься на Пайпер и убьет ее. Но этого не случилось, а командующий холодно спросил, продолжая пилить Пайпер взглядом.<br/>- И каким же макаром вы смогли одолеть корону Хеликса? Я имею в виду, каким оружием вы пользовались? - видно короной Хеликса назывался огромный красный кристалл. Пайпер не задумываясь ответила.<br/>- При помощи традиционного в нашем мире оружии, сэр, - кристаллического.<br/>Вот она, тоненькая грань меж ненавистью и хорошим отношением. Вот она, была прервана, и Дмитрий, смотрящий прямо на подростков, становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, а на его губах появилась леденящая душу улыбка. Холодная, слово волчий оскал. Подняв руку, командующий призвал стражу, вмиг окружившую ребят, и вновь задал вопрос.<br/>- Итак, значит вы пользуетесь кристаллами. Когда мои люди обыскали ваш корабль, они нашли оные, но я еще мог подумать, что кристаллы не ваши, как и корабль. Но все обернулось хуже для вас, мои дорогие. Среди вас есть связист? - повысив голос, спросил командующий, во все глаза смотря на Пайпер. Раздался тихий, как странно, голос Финна.<br/>- Кто такие связисты?<br/>- Кристаллическая магия, думаю, вам знакома. Тот, кто обладает этими способностями, называемыми среди нас Связями, является связистом.<br/>Чтобы не ругаться боле с командующим, Пайпер захотела выйти вперед, но ее опередил... Эрроу. Девушка во все глаза посмотрела на своего командира, отвечавшего разъяренному взгляду Дмитрия своим, холодным и безразличным. Он бросил взор на Пайпер и слегка улыбнулся, словно успокаивая - все будет хорошо.<br/>Жаль, Дмитрий так не считал...<br/>Он бесцеремонно схватил парня за плечо и наклонился к нему так близко, что Эрроу отчетливо видел его алые зрачки. Тон тоже ничего хорошего не предвещал.<br/>- Значит связист... Вяжите его, - махнул рукой командующий, и на рыжего мигом накинулись стражники. Повалив его на пол, они быстро скрутили подростка, хотя тот и сопротивлялся.<br/>Стража Дальней Стороны не могла сравниться с цикланианцами. Никак.<br/>Штормовых Ястребов скрутили так же быстро и бесцеремонно, но более... мягко - Дмитрий видно считал, что дети не подадут никаких признаков сопротивления. Джанко же мигов разорвал веревки, и уже хотел накинуться на командующего, как его... ударило током. Вот она, сила копий стражи!.. Потерявшего сознание уоллопийца, и эскадрилью, впавшую в шоковое состояние, отвели в металлический ящик, суда по всему - тележку для перевозки заключенных. Куда их везли, зачем?... Неизвестно. Пайпер испуганно и молча смотрела на Эрроу, понимая, что ему уготована самая худшая судьба.<br/>А рыжий лишь мог с ненавистью смотреть на Дмитрия, стоящего над ним и ухмыляющегося, словно Темный Ас. Командующий наклонился к парню и медленно, словно смакуя каждое слово, произнес.<br/>- Теперь тебя ждет нелегкая судьба, милый мой. Тебя доставят в столицу нашей империи, будут пытать, как преступника, а затем Люцифер проведет свой ритуал "Искупления" - отречение от кристаллической магии, а заодно и жизни. Если твой дух силен, то возможно ты выживешь. А может сам Люцифер пожалеет глупого ребенка...<br/>Он засмеялся, смотря на мальчишку, что не мог даже достойно ответить ему. Но Эрроу думал не о себе, а о ребятах - что их ждало впереди?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Цепные псы Императрицы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Опять?! Опять эти чертовы принесенные?! - молодая девица с длинными волосами цвета морской волны, очами точно такого же цвета, да еще и к тому же обрамленными длинными ресницами... Снежный Правитель всегда славилась прекрасной внешностью, что уж говорить, поклонников у нее было очень много. Откинувшись на спинку своего вращающегося кресла, обитого кожей дракона, девушка (но можно ли назвать ее девушкой? 28 лет никто ей еще не давал, но мы то с вами знаем...) отмахнулась от своего командующего, коим был Дмитрий. - Ненавижу разбираться с бумажной работой. Дмитрий!<br/>
- Да, моя госпожа?<br/>
- Разберись с ней сам. У меня есть более интересные занятия, например... - тут госпожа Анархия, таково было ее имя, начала думать, какие же занятия у нее есть. Побегать за господином Люцифером? Он был таким же важным человеком в армии, как и сама Анархия, но ему порой не хватало хладнокровия - господин Люцифер был слишком эмоционален. "Двухметровый увалень" - вот так высказывался о нем командующий Дмитрий, но к его счастью об этом знали лишь его три майора. Госпоже Анархии и господину Люциферу такого лучше не слышать... - Например я должна сходить в карцер! Да!<br/>
- Моя госпожа, вы хотите принять участие в допросе связистов? - Дмитрий безразлично смотрел на свою начальницу. Девушка крутанулась на стуле и хлопнула в ладоши - так она обычно оглашала свое согласие Дмитрию, если у нее было хорошее настроение. - Как пожелаете, моя госпожа.<br/>
Выйдя из кабинета его госпожи, располагавшемся на тридцатом уровне от земли в Центральной Башне, командующий со вздохом подумал о том, что его госпожа опять примет участие в пытках. Она это дело любила, прославилась на родной терре Фрозис как тиранша. "У меня дел по горло, а я тут размышляю о всякой хрени!" - сплюнув на чистый мраморный пол, командующий направился вниз - в свой кабинет. Дверь туда была открыта - кажется его три верных майора ждали своего господина.<br/>
- Лайтнинг, как обстановка на фронте? - его первый майор, молодая девушка с короткими русыми волосами и с большими голубыми глазами, обрамленными длинными ресницами, одетая в черные доспехи, расписанные в незамысловатые геометрические рисунки бирюзового цвета, ответила так быстро, что два стоящих рядом майора вздрогнули.<br/>
- Господин командующий, Фортуна наконец повернулась к нам лицом! - быстро и громко отвечала она, смотря в глаза своему господину. - Повстанцы начали отступать на север, к горам Фиоко-дэ-Нэви! Если мы загоним их на пустошь Сьер Каура в горах, то победа будет за нами!<br/>
- Отлично. Доннальд? - второй майор возвышался тут как башня. Он был выше самого командующего - обыкновенно высшие чины такого не терпели, не пристало им, дворянам смотреть на более низких людей снизу вверх. Еще выше его делала прическа - светлые волосы стояли практически вертикально. Бирюзовые глаза были скрыты за очками с золотистыми стеклами, но так как очки постоянно сползали вниз, то их можно было считать скорее декоративными. У него не было доспехов - был плащ с высоким воротником, тех же цветов что и доспехи Лайтнинг. Он замялся.<br/>
- Госпожа Анархия... - заметив взгляд Дмитрия, не предвещавший ничего хорошего, Донни запнулся вновь. - Госпожа Снежный Правитель пока что не добилась нужной информации из плененных связистов с Зурклы и Мидосии. Они повторяют лишь известные нам факты. Про местоположение базы повстанцев информации нет.<br/>
Последний факт несколько расстроил Дмитрия, считавшего, что они добьются нужной им информации уже через несколько часов. "Госпожа Верховный Правитель вновь будет недовольна... " Махнув рукой, отпуская своих подчиненных из кабинета, командующий начал ходить из угла в угол, размышляя, чем бы он мог удивить императрицу, чтобы так не гневалась из-за пленных связистов. Доннальд, Лайтнинг и их напарник мигом испарились из кабинета. Донни нервно икнул.<br/>
- А я думал, что мне попадет за...<br/>
- Донни, заткнись ты, а? - Лайтнинг шутливо пихнула Донни в бок и подмигнула. - Вряд ли бы господин стал ругаться на тебя из-за того, что связисты молчат. Не ты их пытаешь, а госпожа Анархия. А господин не может злиться на свою начальницу, верно же?<br/>
- Может ты и права. Сам знаешь - не для меня эти дела...</p><p><br/>
***</p><p><br/>
- Господин командующий! Господин командующий! - но кажется человек, которого так долго звали, не решался отвечать. Звавший перешел на визг и тоненько запищал. - Господин!!!<br/>
- Что такое?.. - отвлекшись от своего занятия - пытки одного из несчастных пленных, мужчина с сильно загоревшей кожей и темно-русыми волосами, которые казалось не причесывали очень долго, развернулся к звавшему его. - А, Долл. Что тебе?<br/>
Звал мужчину подросток, ровесник основной части Ястребов. Худощавый, невысокий, бледный, он не производил того впечатления, коего должен был. Долл был пажом самой императрицы Дальней Стороны, но казалось, что он был одним из тех оборванцев с улиц. Вечно голодные фиалковые глаза постоянно изучающе смотрели на собеседника. Прическа у него никогда не менялась - длинная челка всегда прикрывала правую половину лица, а остальные волосы находились в беспорядочном состоянии всегда. Розовые. Волосы у Долла были розовыми. Это бесило его, командующего Махата...<br/>
- Верховная Госпожа требует вас к себе! - громко объявил Долл, крестив руки и смотря на Махата с гордым видом. У командующего зачесались руки, чтобы придушить маленького наглеца. Запустив пятерню в волосы, он прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, отгоняя такие мысли. Все же паж императрицы был скольким, как уж, всегда докладывал ей обо всем, что творилось в Башне. - Она хочет узнать, как подвигаются дела относительно схваченных связистов и принесенных.<br/>
- Принесенных? - Махат не любил людей из иного мира. Просто это было странно осознавать, что существует еще один мир со своей инструфактурой и обычаями. Да и тем более пугал тот факт, что они тоже были людьми. Может, раньше Барьерных гор не было, и тот мир был един с Империей? Не известно. А еще был неприятен тот факт, что принесенные из-за гор всегда пользовались кристаллами.<br/>
Дмитрий к этому делу относился всегда однообразно - принесенных всегда отправляли в Центральную Тюрьму, к остальным связистам. Ния и Наталья, две другие командующие, относились к этому делу немножко иначе, но... Впрочем делами связистов и принесенных занимались лишь Дмитрий и Махат. Последнего всегда ставило в ступор, если у пойманного находили кристалл - ведь по законам того мира это не противозаконно, а законы Империи они не знали. Значит, они не виновны? Обычно он судил так - если человек начинал вырываться и бежать, то Махат поступал словно Дмитрий. Ежели принесенный ничего такого не предпринимал, то его отпускали на все четыре стороны.<br/>
Махата можно было назвать милосердным. Некоторые новобранцы так и делали, дивясь, как цепной пес императрицы отпускает принесенных, против которых тоже действовал закон - схватить и привезти Верховному Правителю. Императрица разберется...<br/>
Лишь узкий круг знал настоящую сущность командующего. Ледяной Правитель, госпожа Махата, нашла его в маленьком поселении, терре Голд, что располагается в пустыне Хьекка. Его чуть не вздернули на виселице за тяжелые преступления, убийства и богохульство, обращенное против бога смерти и мора. На маленькой терре это божество было почтенно, а он, убийца, разграбил алтарь этого бога - Сэриэла. Но Ледяной Правитель пришла вовремя - срезав веревку, она объявила, что забирает преступника к императрице для большего судебного разбирательства, а сама сделала его своим подчиненным. Потом уж он стал командующим...<br/>
Паж побежал вперед, а Махат неспешно следовал за ним. Если императрица повесит на него еще одно задание, убить какого-нибудь важного преступника например, то он этого не вытерпит и плюнет на все с высокой колокольни. Больно ему это нужно.<br/>
Дверь в тронный зал отворилась, и Долл с Махатом зашли внутрь. Это помещение было самым большим во всей Башне и занимало три верхних этажа. Говорят, что если хорошо присмотреться, то из окна можно увидеть терру Киттан - самую далекую северную терру. Но это, разумеется, лишь слухи. Сама комната занимала всю верхушку башни, крыша помещения представляла купол, расписанный на мотивы происхождения империи. То есть различные драконы, первый император и остальные мифы. Помещение было круглым, практически всю стену занимали большие окна, украшенные тяжелыми вельветовыми фиолетовыми шторами. Сами стены были покрыты темно-синей краской, пол же - темно-бирюзовым мрамором. Напротив большой тяжелой двери, ведущей в зал, было возвышение, на котором стоял трон Верховного Правителя, сделанный из лучшего металла, обитый мягкой фиолетовой вельветовой тканью. За троном располагались две темно-синие колонны, а меж колоннами сидел дракон - огромный синий флайертоп, на груди дракона покоился кристалл, подчинявший огромное животное.<br/>
По сравнению с этим могучим животным, фигурка, сидящая на троне, казалась совсем крохотной. Верховный Правитель, волевая женщина, занявшая трон по праву, как считал Махат, смотрела на своего пажа и командующего ожидающе.<br/>
Она была невысокого роста, фигура у нее была на зависть другим красавицам Дальней Стороны. У нее были прекрасные голубые глаза, черные длинные густые ресницы. Левый глаз несколько отличался - на радужке можно было заметить темно-синие точки. Так же вокруг глаза был тот же незамысловатый рисунок, что был на доспехах Лайтнинг. А как вы думаете, как он на доспехах появился?<br/>
Императрица была одета в черное легкое платье, а на ее шее покоился кристалл - один из самых мощный во всей Империи. Единственные люди, кто могли пользоваться кристаллами в Империи, были Нией, Анархией, Ледяным Правителем - Изольдой, и разумеется сама Верховная Госпожа.<br/>
Рядом со ступенями, ведущими на возвышение, стоял Дмитрий. Командующие редко пересекались, и немножко удивились, увидев друг друга. Императрица лукаво улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза, когда Маха склонил пред ней колено. Долл нырнул за спину своей госпоже.<br/>
- Встань, - командующий послушно поднялся, а госпожа продолжила. - Дмитрий доложил мне, что он вновь поймал связиста.... Принесенного, - не то, что принесенные в Империи были такой уж редкостью, но в год ловили где-то человек пять, всех их отправляли к госпоже. Ну точнее только тех, кто не успел удрать при Дмитрие, или попытался это сделать при Махате. - Ты говоришь, что он всего лишь подросток?<br/>
- Да, моя повелительница, - склонил голову командующий, переглянувшись с Махатом. Его взгляд, полный презрения по отношению к командующему Изольды, натолкнулся на стену безразличия. Обычно люди либо боялись Дмитрия, либо презирали. Кроме госпожи Анархии и Верховного Правителя, разумеется. А тут - безразличие. - Я попытался выведать информацию, но мальчишка упорно молчит. Основную часть рассказала его напарница. Если честно, я редко видел связистов-мужчин, да тем более таких... детей.<br/>
- Вам вдвоем нужно лишь выбить из него информацию. Пока не убивайте - он может нам пригодиться, - Верховный Правитель махнула рукой, позволяя командующим отправляться на нижние ярусы Башни, в тюрьмы. Вновь поклонившись, мужчины направились к выходу, и закрывая за собой дверь, Махат успел уловить на себе лукавый взгляд Долла.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p><br/>
Тюрьмы тут, в Башне, были действительно необычными. Во-первых - они были удобными. Мягкие кровати, чистое белье, да и вообще - чистая камера. Ее охраняло два стражника. Во-вторых, стража тут была жутко невозмутимая, в отличии от цикланианцев, что раздражались по первому же поводу. Да и еду тут давали вполне сносную.<br/>
Пайпер уныло ковыряла ложкой в пюре. Она волновалась за Эрроу, о котором не было вестей, она думала о том, какая судьба их ждет. И о Циклонис - где она, что она делает? Может ее тоже поймали? Когда ей в руку ткнулся мокрый нос, и под нее пролез Радарр, громко урча, будто успокаивая, девушка не выдержала и заплакала. Это было страшно, этот мир был страшен, эта ситуация.<br/>
- Сейчас не та ситуация, когда нужно впадать в панику. Тем более плакать, - рядом с девушкой присел Сторк, он слабо улыбнулся и хмыкнул. - Да тем более наш командир выбирался из более трудных ситуаций. Я бы так не волновался.<br/>
- Но ты видел того человека, Дмитрия. Он страшен - я боюсь, что Эрроу, он... - ее прервал Радарр, вдруг зарычавший. Развернувшись, Пайпер и Сторк увидели третьего стражник, стоящего за решеткой и внимательно наблюдавшего за "Штормовыми Ястребами". Точнее не стражника - это была молодая девушка с длинными черными волосами и фиалковыми кончиками прядей. У нее были большие голубые глаза с розовым пятном вокруг зрачка. Скрестив руки, девушка буквально сверлила взглядом Пайпер. Сторк приметил легкие темно-серые доспехи, украшенные фиалковыми рисунками и меч в ножнах. Но кажется эта девушка не собиралась их допрашивать, просто смотрела.<br/>
- Вы и есть те принесенные, что пришли с мальчиком-связистом? - голос у нее был мелодичным, Финн бросил свое любимое занятие (порчу личной собственности, надо ж оставить свои инициалы) и обернулся, решив посмотреть на хозяйку столь чарующего "пения". Пайпер осторожно кивнула, а девушка с облегчением вздохнула. Приказав страже покинуть свой пост на время, она вновь вернулась к ребятам.<br/>
- Это хорошо. Я уж устала бегать по всем камерам и спрашивать б этом... Тут так много заключенных... Ах да! Я хотела сказать вам, что не беспокойтесь о нем. Произойдет кое-что хорошее, хо-хо-хо! - подмигнув, девушка скрылась в коридорах, оставив эскадрилью. Первым не выдержал Финн - засмеялся во весь голос.<br/>
- Это что была за хрень?! - отдышавшись, спросил он, но хихикать он все же не перестал. К нему подключился Джанко. - Нет, ребят, серьезно? Подошла, сказала что-то непонятное... Пффф.<br/>
- Это была командующая Ния Шегуми, идиоты, - раздался рядом голос стражников. Один из них фыркнул и отвернулся, отмахнувшись от подростков. - Нет, ну я все понимаю, что вы там принесенные, но оскорблять госпожу командующую у нее за спиной!.. Ужасно!</p><p>***</p><p>- Говори, тварь! Говори! Давай!<br/>
- Не кипятись так, Дмитрий. Таким способом ты ничего не добьешься, - Махат лишь махнул рукой, смотря на то, как Дмитрий зверствует. А ведь был повод - командующий, если сам начинал пытки, то добивался ответа часа через два минимум. А тут прошло уже более четырех часов - а этот принесенный молчал. "Упрямый, как осел. Нет. Как Дмитрий." - с усмешкой подумал командующий и молча продолжил наблюдать за Дмитрием.<br/>
- Этот мальчишка, он испытывает мое терпение?! - рявкнул Дмитрий. Бросив орудие пытки, он начал ходить из угла в угол, рыча что-то себе под нос, Махат смотрел на это с полным безразличием. - Я даже не знаю, как еще заставить его говорить..<br/>
- Просто ты привык, что тебя все боятся. Что все сделают все, лишь бы ты не трогал их. А этому мальчику все равно. Он тебя даже не знает толком. Может попробовать более мягкий и гуманный опыт? - Дмитрий резко развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на говорившего. Точнее - говорившую. Девушка, стоящая около двери в пыточную, была ростом по плечо Дмитрию. У нее были длинные прямые светлые волосы, аккуратно причесанные, так же на голове был бант. Бледное фарфоровое личико, вечно недовольное лицо, поджатые губки...<br/>
- Наташенька, душа моя, а ты что тут забыла? - самым ядовитым тоном спросил Дмитрий, усмехаясь. Он уж думал, что его госпожа Анархия увидела все то, что он творил тут, а это лишь командующая Люцифера. Госпожа Снежный Правитель питала небольшую слабость к детишкам...<br/>
- Просто интересно смотреть, как ты рвешь и мечешь из-за того, что нашелся тот человек, что не питает к тебе страха. Помимо наших господ и императрицы, разумеется. Это весело, правда. Смешно выглядит, - заметила Наталья, подходя к Дмитрию и его пленнику. Затем перевела взгляд на мутные глаза мальчишки и поджала губы еще сильнее. - А ведь ему всего лишь 14 лет. А ты с ним так. Разве он заслужил это?<br/>
- Он связист, и тем более принесенный, - отрезал командующий, и уже поднял глаза на Наталью, чтобы посмотреть на ее поражение. Против воли Верховного Правителя не мог пойти никто. Даже она, командующая. Но вместо победы он получил пощечину. - Э?<br/>
- Ты безжалостный дурак. Тебе когда-нибудь аукнется это, и я думаю, что этот ребенок убьет тебя. Неважно когда, неважно где - но убьет., - Наталья щелкнула пальцами, призывая своих личных слуг войти. - Отнесите его в мои покои.<br/>
- Дура! - сплюнув, сказал Дмитрий, потирая щеку. Отвернувшись, он оскалился. - Удивляюсь, как тебя вообще командующей сделали...<br/>
Наблюдая за всем этим театром, Махат только и мог, что еле сдерживать смех. Про отношения Дмитрия и Натальи можно было писать мюзикл, или оперу - сюжет просто отличный. Он считает ее своей собственностью, глаз с нее не спускать, а она всячески пытается ему напакостить, встречаясь с новыми кавалерами. "Жизнь - театр, а люди в ней - придурки" - так говаривал учитель Махата, и он невольно перенял эту фразу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Дурманящий дым</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- А я то уже испугался - что хорошего может произойти? А вот оно что... - новые стражники, пришедшие сразу после ухода госпожи Нии, оказались болтливей близзарианцев. Финн успешно наладил с ними контакт, и вскоре они уже весело болтали обо всем, что вздумается. К ним подключился и Джанко - интересно же, о чем могут говорить обыкновенные стражники в этом новом мире? - И что дальше?<br/>- Дмитрий послал нас куда подальше, сказал, что никто об этом не должен знать, но вы то сами понимаете, что такие слухи обычно быстро распространяются у нас в Башне, - весело сказал один из стражников. Оба парня были молодыми, им было примерно 18-19 лет. Оба были ростом с Финна, у двоих пепельно-белые волосы. Но разумеется были различия - у самого болтливого стражника глаза были алыми, а у его со-товарища - цвета нежной фиалки. Сейчас говорил именно первый. - А потом мы узнали, что друзей того принесенного держат тут. Как мы могли удержаться и не пойти к вам?<br/>- Да, мы уговорили госпожу Нию, чтобы мы охраняли вас, она охотно согласилась, - добавил второй стражник, отпихнув первого от энергетической решетки. Он ухмыльнулся. - Кстати, а вы откуда будете такие?<br/>- Из Атмоса. Ну раз ваш Дмитрий слышал, то и вы должны были, верно? - Финн с самым важным видом смотрел на стражников, будто он был особо важным гостем, а эти двое должны были перед ним поклоняться. Стражники лишь неопределенно пожали плечами, а болтливый брякнул.<br/>- Ну да. Слышали. Я там даже был - только так быстро, что и рассмотреть толком ничего не смог рассмотреть. Ну знаешь - у нас много всякой мистики происходит. Вот и принесенные - тоже мистика. Как вы попадаете в наш мир, а? Ладно вот именно вы - через портал, я знаю, но остальные? - стражник пожал плечами и отмахнулся от подростков, как от надоедливых мух. Второй стражник ухмыльнулся и развернулся к ребятам.<br/>- Кстати, а вас как звать-то? Меня вот - Гриив Эткиэнс, этого придурошного болтуна - Гилберт Брайльд, - когда Ястребы представились, Гриив весело фыркнул. - Забавные имена, у нас таких нет и не было. Правда, Гил? Киваешь? Ну-ну, кривится он мне тут. Обнаглел совсем? - между парнями завязалась небольшая потасовка. Надо было бы разнять их - вдруг что-то плохое случится? Этим занялась Пайпер - вскочив, она подбежала к решетке и... - Отпусти шлем, придурок!<br/>Они стянули друг с друга шлемы. Тогда команда поняла, что стражники то тоже необычные - нелюди, иным словом. У Гилберта оказались кошачьи уши, белоснежные, как и его волосы, а у Гриива... Вообще сложно было подобрать сравнение, но сами уши были похожи на плавники у рыбы с острыми кончиками. Так же, кроме ушей у Гила еще имелся длинный белоснежный хвост.<br/>- Так вы тоже... того, нелюди? - с ехидной ухмылочкой поинтересовался Сторк, глядя на Гила и Гриива, пытающихся удушить друг друга. Они оба с удивленным видом посмотрели на мерба и кивнули.<br/>- А что в этом такого? В армии Верховного Правителя служат как и люди, так и представители иных рас. Империя большая - в ее владения входит множество терр. К сожалению высшая знать состоит в основном из людей, но... Вот например Ледяной Правитель - аврорийка, а значит в ваше число не входит, - это обращалось к удивленным Пайпер и Финну, глядя на них, Гриив ухмылялся все шире и шире. - Я вот принадлежу к константилам, а Гилбо - к инн каттам. Их там таких целая терра, ужас какой!</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Какие у вас тут необычные способы ведения допросов. Сначала избиваете до полусмерти, а потом ухаживаете, как за больным. Странно все это, ага. Я уже начинаю подозревать, что у меня просто галлюцинации от пыток, вот и вижу всю эту мирную картину.<br/>- Успокойся, огонек. Все, что ты видишь - реально. Просто Дмитрий привык, что ему докладывают нужную информацию практически сразу после поимки преступника, а ты упорно молчал. Вот он и разозлился и забыл, что ты лишь подросток... - Наталья сложила руки на коленях, сидя на уголке кровати рядом с бывшим пленником. Эрроу потирал плечо, усмехаясь.<br/>Стоило командующей притащить пленника к себе в комнату, как тот сразу "ожил" и попытался дать деру. Правда этого сделать не дали два фактора: рана на ноге, "заботливо" оставленная Дмитрием, и личная стража госпожи Натальи. Под грозным взглядом командующей, принесенный дал перевязать себе раны, но все же был готов в любой момент рвануть куда-подальше. Но у двери стояли личные ассистенты Натальи, два парня из отряда под кодовым названием "Н" (в этом случае он читается как "Аш"), внимательно наблюдавшие за рыжим.<br/>В конце концов он пока что пленный, хоть и окруженный странной заботой со стороны Натальи. Очень странной заботой. Отдернув руку, что госпожа Наталья так тщательно перевязывала, Эрроу отсел подальше, продолжая сверлить ее взглядом. Ему это было в тягость - даже эта хрупкая девушка считает его ребенком. "А список все пополняется, да..." Наталья непонимающе посмотрела на него, потом подсела ближе, продолжая свое занятие. "Кажется мое мнение тут никого не интересует, эх?"<br/>- Ты наверно думаешь, почему я тебя тут держу, верно? - нарушила тишину Наталья, отстраняясь от парня. Она поднялась с кровати и встала перед пленником, серьезно смотря ему в глаза. Эрроу хмыкнул - да она просто читает его мысли. - Пойми, ты - принесенный. Тем более, ты объявил себя связистом. Сейчас не существует способов определить, что человек, стоящий перед тобой - связист или нет? Если бы было так, то Империя давно бы избавилась от этой скверны. Ах да, сейчас я говорю о тебе. Если бы ты не был ни тем, ни тем, то тебя можно было бы отпустить, но госпожа предпочитает держать таких странных людей рядом с собой и при необходимости их использовать. Так что тебя не отпустят. Есть два варианта исхода - либо ты отправляешься к достопочтенному Люциферу, где погибаешь, лишаясь не только скверны, но и жизни, либо... Обычно все выбирают именно этот вариант.<br/>- Какой же? - осторожно спросил Эрроу, внимательно наблюдая за жестами госпожи командующей. Ведь они могли сказать о многом - жить ему, или не жить. Пока что он явно впечатлил ее, так что небольшая возможность выжить имелась.<br/>- Ты идешь на службу к императрице. Если ты принесешь пользу Империи, то смысла убивать тебя нет, верно же? Многие связисты часто так поступали, и даже добились высоких должностей. Например Ледяной и Снежный Правители, Ния... - она посмотрела на мальчишку с нескрываемой надеждой в глазах. - Ну давай же! Зачем тебе помирать, молод еще!<br/>"Она безумна.. " - отшатнувшись от девушки, Эрроу скривился и отвернулся от госпожи, ожидавшей его ответ. Конечно перспектива быть убитым его не прельщала, но может ему повезет, раз он не связист? "Вряд ли..." - развернувшись к Наталье, он задумался на мгновение и ответил.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Этот план мы разрабатывали очень и очень долго. Когда я был местным палачом на Прусси, то я познакомился с госпожой Шарп - заводная девушка, она возглавляла повстанцев на терре Зуркла. Она была против закона, запрещавшего пользоваться кристаллами, и пыталась поднять мятеж, но... В общем, закончился он неудачно, а сама госпожа Шарп скрылась. Но мне тут личные "уши" в городе сообщили, что госпожу Шарп видели около местного кабака. Я подумал - она вам поможет, тем более среди вас есть связистка, так что... - без умолку болтал Гилберт, ведя "Штормовых Ястребов" через тоннель, где пол и стены были покрыты плесенью практически полностью. Под подошвами сапог хлюпала вода, а в воздухе витал неприятный запах.<br/>- Откуда ты знаешь, что Пайпер - связистка? - Финн догнал Гила и развернул его, их взгляды встретились. Инн катт лишь приподнял бровь, не совсем понимая, о чем говорит снайпер, а потом залился диким хохотом. - Эй, что тут такого смешно?<br/>- Бро, прости, просто... Я... даже.... Гриив! Черт подери, ну скажи честно, ты сразу понял, кто из них связист, да? - пытаясь подавить смех, Брайльд окликнул своего товарища, идущего далеко впереди. Парень обернулся и кивнул. - Вот видите. У меня глаз на связистов, - указав на свои аленькие глазенки, Гил хмыкнул. - Как-то приходилось казнить таких. Я честно не понимаю, почему Дмитрий и остальные не распознали обмана вашего рыжего дружка, но видно такая "особенная" способность есть только у меня и Гриива. Наверно общаемся с такими людьми больше, ага.<br/>Тоннель тянулся под Центральной Башней, выходя за ее пределы. Ребятам не было известно, где именно он кончался, но Гилберт и Гриив обещали, что это место очень безопасное, и там уж точно не будут искать сбежавших. На вопрос "А как же вы? Вас же посчитают предателями!", инн катт лишь презрительно фыркнул.<br/>- Кумушка, ты что! Мы с Гриивом никогда не будем работать на эту ведьму! - получив смачный пинок под зад от Гриива, рассердившегося из-за того, что имя его императрицы порочили. - Ай! Ах ну да, точно, у нас же Эткинс обожает императрицу, мммм, чмоки! - увернувшись от очередного пинка оскорбленного Гриива, раскрасневшегося, словно рак, Брайльд захохотал и поманил Небесных рыцарей рукой. Он указал на ржавую лестницу, идущую наверх.<br/>Поднявшись наверх, первым ощущением, что пришло, было отвращение. В воздухе витал неприятных дурманящий запах, занавеса дыма застилала обзор. Выйдя из люка, Финн и Джанко скривились - разумеется, им, привыкшим к чистому воздуху Атмоса, такой дым был очень и очень неприятен. Сторк лишь тихо хмыкнул и покачал головой.<br/>- И тут опиум.<br/>- О, у вас на Атмосе тоже есть этот дурманящий наркотик? - весело спросил Гилберт, поворачиваясь. Он вздернул бровь и пожал плечами, дивясь чудесам незнакомого ему мира. Он направился прямо к круглому столику, находящемуся в углу здания. "Штормовые Ястребы" последовали за ним. - Познакомьтесь - это самые разыскиваемые преступники на Дальней Стороне, организовавшие более ста восстаний. И имя им - Мелони Шарп и...<br/>-...МакКи?! - воскликнули ребята, смотря на их ровесницу, сидящую с хитрым видом. Она весело улыбнулась и помахала удивленным ребятам рукой, а сидящая рядом девушка лишь покачала головой. Гил, пришедший с группой из тоннеля никогда хорошего не предвещал. - Ты тоже? Но когда прилетел Дмитрий, ты...<br/>- Ой, да ладно вам, я скрылась так быстро, как смогла, - отмахнувшись, сказала девушка и закатила глаза, тяжко вздохнув. - Вы же сами видели, как я вызывала своих соратников на Мидосии. Нам нужно было срочно уходить - если мусье командующий узнал бы, что я там ошиваюсь, то мне бы грозила участь быть пойманной и казненной на эшафоте перед всей Столицей. Будь на месте этого кретина... например Наташка, то я бы бросилась спасать вас. Но сами знаете - с Дмитрием лучше не связываться - себе же хуже делаешь. Ах да, надо же вас представить. Ребятки, - она указала на девушку, сидящую рядом. Та, была ростом выше МакКи и Гилберта, инн катт был ей по плечо ростом. Мелони Шарп, как сказал Гил, была обладательницей длинных зеленых волос, спускающихся ниже пояса, и золотистых глаз, ныне полуприкрытых.<br/>- Брайльд, кого ты привел на этот раз? - холодно поинтересовалась она, внимательно наблюдая за повадками новоприбывших - сейчас главной задачей было не допустить ошибки, пригласив в ряды повстанцев шпионов Верховного Правителя. Гилберт и Гриив были проверенными людьми, а вот эти.... Брайльд широко улыбнулся.<br/>- Мел, не будь такой букой. Это принесенные, МакКи может подтвердить. Их схватил твой любимый Димочка во время рейда на родину нашей наездницы. Схватил - и кинул в камеру, благо мы там с Гриивом недалеко слонялись, так что ребятишки там долго не жили, верно ведь?<br/>Выражение лица Мелони потеплело, словно растаяла Снежная Королева, она встала и протянула руку для приветствия Ястребов в кругах повстанческих войск. Правда здороваться никто не решался - обычно этим занимался Эрроу, как лидер, но сейчас его не было... Решилась Пайпер, как второй важный человек в эскадрилье.<br/>- Приятно познакомиться... - тихо сказала она, рассматривая Мелони. Да, по ней было видно, что она - повстанец. "На Атмосе из нее вышел бы отличный Небесный рыцарь.". - А мы теперь... входим в число повстанцев, верно?<br/>- Да, малышка, ты права! - громко воскликнула МакКи, ударив ладонью Пайп по спине так, что та согнулась пополам. - Только у нас нет базы, вот в чем проблема, но это тоже не беда! Найдем где-нибудь!<br/>- Вообще-то у нас есть база, - встрял Гриив, распихав всех локтями и оказавшись рядом с МакКи, недовольно посмотревшей на того, кто прервал ее монолог. - На Киттане, насколько я знаю, находится палатка Ская, где мы скрывались первые два....<br/>Но звучный подзатыльник, полученный от МаКи, заставил его замолчать. Парень лишь обиженно засопел и отошел подальше от боевой девчонки, грозившей ему кулаком. И правда - нечего встревать. Их веселые разборки были прерваны Мелони. Девушка громко шикнула и указала на дверь. Та была стеклянной, потому все происходящее на улице было прекрасно видно. А ныне там стояли воины императрицы, уже начавшие поиск сбежавших...<br/>Это было очевидно. А еще очевидным фактом было то, что нужно было поскорее удирать - стражники могли в любую минуту зайти в опиумный притон. МакКи и Мелони, видно уже привыкшие к подобным побегам, не мешкая направились к барной стойке, за которой заседал хозяин притона. Один кивок - и хозяин пропускает повстанцев за стойку, а там открывает люк в полу, прикрытый половой тряпкой.<br/>Новый люк. Новый тоннель, где вновь сыро, где воняет плесенью. Раздался тихой смешок Финна - у него, да и не только, появилось чувство дежавю. Спустившись вниз, в тоннель, они гуськом последовали за Мелони и МакКи. Потом вновь лестница - вновь люк. А вел он в соседний с опиумным притоном дворик, окруженный со всех сторон зданиями. Вход в него был один - очевидно же через тоннель.<br/>- Итак, ребятки, прошу любить и жаловать - Аляска и Ханси! - радостно воскликнула МакКи, указывая на двух белоснежных волков, стоящих около стены и радостно заурчавших, увидев своих хозяев. Ханси, волчица Мелони, была крупнее своего сородича Аляски, волка МакКи. У волчицы была чистая белая шерсть без всяких пятен, а вот у Аляски были черные носочки и черные пятна на шерсти. Так же рядом находились еще два волка... Ну по крайней мере они были похожи на волков.<br/>Эти животные были выше Аляски и Ханси примерно на метр, у них были длинные светло-рыжие лапы, темно-серая шерсть, а загривок и брюхо были светло-серыми. Шея у этого животного была длинней, чем у волков.. уши с кисточками стояли торчком. Заметив недоумение на лице эскадрильи, Гилберт подошел к одному из животных и похлопал его по шее.<br/>- Это йома. Обычно под "йомами" мы подразумеваем тех животных, которых не смогли включить не в одно семейство. Ах да, ну йомы тоже включают подвиды. Это - исоку, его кличка Пру-Пру. Моя прелесть. А вон тот - исоку Гриива. У него какое-то дурацкое длинное имя, я не запомнил, - с улицы раздались крики и грохот, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего. - Оооо, нам пора уходить!<br/>Каждый повстанец вызвался подвезти одного из Ястребов. Пайпер, Радарр и МакКи поехали вместе, Сторк - с Мелони (что вызвало бурю эмоций у Финна, решившего пристроиться рядом с госпожой Шарп), в итоге снайперу пришлось ехать вместе с Гилбертом, а Грииву - с Джанко. Но тут возникал еще один вопрос - как выехать? Ведь дворик был окружен со всех сторон домами. Громко засмеявшись, Мелони весело сказала.<br/>- У вас там в мире что, вообще таких животных нет? Ха! Наши питомцы могут летать!</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Ой, ну гляньте, уже половине Башни растрепала, что у нее новенький симпатичный подчиненный, - закатив глаза, две горничные обсуждали поведение командующей Натальи, что уже битый час рассказывала всем девушкам Башни о ее новом подчиненном. Имени не знал никто, но вот про боевую подготовку...<br/>- Тише ты! А вдруг госпожа услышит? - шикнула на подругу вторая горничная, одернув фартучек и платье. Она задрала носик. - Нам и так с трудом удалось добиться этой привилегии - стать горничными самой госпожи Изольды, а ты тут еще говоришь всякое нехорошее!<br/>- Что именно - нехорошее? - горничные с визгом рванули куда подальше, оставив вопрошающего одного. Тот тяжко вздохнул и повесил голову, качая головой. - И так всегда... На самом интересном месте. Пойду что ли у госпожи Натальи узнаю, в чем же дело.<br/>Молодой паренек лет 23 с черными короткими волосами и серыми глазами быстро зашагал в сторону кабинета командующей Натальи. У него не было могучих мускул, сам он был среднего телосложения. Сам парень был начальником личной гвардии Верховной Госпожи, охранявшей ее день и ночь. Некоторые сравнивали этого юношу с лисицей - такой же хитрый, он никогда бы не упустил возможность поживиться за чужой счет. Некоторые боялись, что он попытается захватить трон, по праву рождения принадлежащий именно ему, а не императрице... Но это очень долгая история. Но частенько пользуясь правом своего рождения, племянник императрицы пинком распахнул дверь в кабинет госпожи командующей и... Увидев множество грозных очей, смотрящих на него, он невольно запищал.<br/>- Г-госпожа Наталья! Я тут краем уха услышал, что вы кого-то новенького приняли, вот и...<br/>- С каких пор начальнику имперской гвардии так интересны женские разговоры, - ощетинилась Наталья, но ее прервала Анархия, хитро смотрящая прямо на племянника Верховного Правителя. - А?<br/>- Наташа права. С каких пор племяннику Хельги так интересны глупые слухи, распространенные болтливой прислугой, мм? Элифас, я тебя спрашиваю, - медленно сказала Снежный Правитель, лукаво смотря на парня, аж покрасневшего от такой речи. Он завертелся, как волчок, и нервно засмеялся, смотря на лица Натальи, Анархии и прочих девушек, находящихся в кабинете.<br/>- Н-ну просто... Просто.... эээ.... - замялся Элифас, смотря в сторону. И действительно, зачем он пришел сюда? Мог бы выведать все у своей подчиненной, которая наверняка бы пришла сюда, ну или у тех горничных. Но нет же... Вдруг он высоко поднял голову и громко объявил. - Если вы взяли того новенького к себе в подчиненные, то по сути он стал вашим новом майором! А если он стал майором, то мы находимся с ним наравне! Я же должен узнать о новом...<br/>- Ясно, ясно, только не кричи, - отмахнулась Наталья, хмурясь. Она то уж надеялась потешиться над этим недо-наследником, который занял свой пост лишь по праву рождения, но он все ж нашел отмазку. - Мой новый подчиненный... Впрочем, зачем я тебе буду рассказывать? Иди к Лайтнинг - она, кажется, его сейчас учит ремеслу. Там и увидишь...<br/>Второй раз звать не пришлось - Элифас молча откланялся и вышел из кабинета, скалясь - его бесило высокомерие всех этих особ. Они считали его выше себя? Ха! "Будь я императором, то хрен бы они оказались у власти. Всех бы казнил..." - но подумав о том, что тетушка тогда бы бездействовала, парень кое-как успокоился. Все же он любил госпожу Хельгу, она была единственным родным человеком, оставшимся у него после того злополучного восстания...<br/>Спустившись на нижние уровни, где расположились комнаты кучеров и сама конюшня, Элифас еле успел увернуться от несущегося на него китце - йом, схожей с лошадь. У цитце была темно-красная грива, черня шерсть с белыми полосками. Наездник видно не справился с управлением этой строптивой йомы, вот она и носилась по всей конюшне, истошно визжа и пытаясь сбросить хозяина. В самом центре всей этой потасовки стояла Лайтнинг, точнее пыталась стоять - диких смех не позволял. Да, сценка действительно потешная. Элифас как-то отстраненно подумал, что Наталья взяла себе в подчиненные очень странного человека.<br/>- Дурень, за поводья дерни! - рявкнула Лайтнинг, перестав наконец смеяться. Неумелый наездник сделал то, что она просила, и наконец йома остановилась, позволяя Элифасу рассмотреть новенького. Увиденное его не то, что поразило, оно просто обескуражило - этому пацану лет четырнадцать, не больше! А уже такой высокий пост?! Но вспомнив госпожу Изольду, что уже в свои девятнадцать лет стала Ледяным Правителем, он умолк. - Так то лучше! У вас там на родине что - вообще не используют йом?<br/>- Нет! - пискнул рыжий, сползая с йомы. Хотя как - сползая, скорее просто упав с йомы, что тут же рванула к себе в загон. Лайтнинг молча смотрела на поднимающегося мальчишку, скрестив руки. Нахмурившись, она еще раз рявкнула.<br/>- А ну не дрейфить! Будь мужчиной, а не сопливой девчонкой!<br/>- Катись к черту! Ты тут вообще никто, и звать тебя никак! - да, настоящая священная война между двумя майорами. Хотя Элифас и не считал, что Наталья действительно назначила этого рыжего пацана своим майором, но звучное прозвище "Личный подчиненный госпожи командующей" навевало именно на эти мысли. - Я даже не соглашался на эти ваши тренировки! Все равно сбегу!<br/>- Огонек, не наглей! - пока эти двое сверлили друг друга взглядами, они даже не замечали начальника имперской гвардии, стоящего в стороне. Громко фыркнув, привлекая их внимание, Элифас развернулся на каблуках сапог и направился к себе в кабинет. Это странное поведение вызвало лишь невольный фырк у Эрроу и Лайтнинг.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Мунья! Мунья! Мунья! - визжал Долл, сидя на хрупком беленьком столике. Скатерть из белоснежной превратилась в белую с отпечатками ног, а дорогой фарфоровый чайный сервиз давно разбился, поздоровавшись с полом. Но даже после порчи чьей-то личной собственности паж императрицы не собирался слезать со столика и истошно визжал все то же непонятное слово. - Мунья!<br/>Так что же вызвало столь бурную реакцию у пажа? Ответ был прост - что-то небольшое, юркое и пушистое носилось по полу, сшибая на своем пути дорогие вазы черти каких времен, превращая их в кучку осколков. При желании можно было рассмотреть это животное.<br/>Размером с ласку или куницу, эта проказница являлась обладательницей светло-серой шерсти; на холке, макушке и кончике хвоста шерсть была цвета фукси. Глазенки у нее были хитрющие-хитрющие, что даже лисицы рядом не стояли, а так же некоторое очарование им приносил их зеленый цвет. На шее животного был специализированный ошейник, позволяющий транслировать мысли животного вслух - но только те, что они хотят. А на лапах были декоративные украшения.<br/>Маленькому пажу нужно было быть аккуратней, когда он открывал клетку ласки лишь для того, чтобы погладить. Ведь она только этого и ждала. А тем более нужно было быть, когда он запрыгивал на столик, разбивая чайный сервиз, портя скатерть... Ибо страшен гнев госпожи Ориол! Вот сейчас то он его испытает в полной силе... <br/>Ведь аккуратней нужно было быть маленькому пажу, нужно было смотреть назад, вдруг там вырастет темная фигура, готовая дать смачный пинок под зад маленькому пажу? <br/>- Знаешь, тебе нужно быть осторожней в следующий раз. Каная у нас хитрая - любую попытку сбежать использует. С ней глаз да глаз нужен. А еще не нужно так тихо входить ко мне домой - мало ли что я могу подумать. Хотя ты и имперский паж, но...<br/>За наспех убранным столом сидели двое - сам Долл, сопящий себе под нос невесть что и она - госпожа Ориол. Кто же такая эта госпожа? Хмм, для начала расскажем о ее внешности, дабы ее легче было представлять. Это была женщина средних лет с прекрасной фигурой - Долл сказал бы: "Все на своих местах". У госпожи Ориол были длинные белые руки, как у фарфоровой куклы. Волосы у госпожи были средней длины, немного ниже лопаток, окрашены они были в темно-бирюзовый цвет. Зачесанная назад челка была окрашена в темно-красный цвет. Госпожа Ориол была одета в красное шелковое платье с декольте. <br/>- Долл виноват, Долл больше не будет! - пискнул паж императрицы, съеживаясь под взглядом госпожи. - Кстати, что насчет вашего... замысла? Он приходит в исполнение? Просто контрольная точка пройдена, вот Долл и подумал, что...<br/>- Если точка была пройдена, это не значит, что он начинает действовать. Пока что наши главные игроки не начали свои партии. Остается лишь ждать переломного момента, а потом начинать действовать... Но пока что рано - ты и сам это понимаешь. Мне бы ой как не хотелось, чтобы все пошло под откос... <br/>- Госпожа Ориол, Долл поражен, впрочем как и всегда, - прошипел паж императрицы, довольно ухмыляясь. Он хищно облизнулся и свернул глазами, становясь похожим на кошку. - Но постойте, сколько времени осталось до исполнения оного замысла? - заметив коварный взгляд женщины, Долл сглотнул и вжался в спинку кресла. - Госпожа? <br/>- Я не могу сказать тебе о точном времени - это будет неправильно, да и может чьи-то любопытные ушки используют эту информацию в своих личных делах, - Долл и Ориол переглянулись и дружно посмотрели на Канаю, тихо дремавшую в уголке клетки. Ласка приподняла ухо и хитро глянула на хозяев. - Назову лишь два имени - Стрелок и Сэриэл. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Нему</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Вы даже не смогли составить нормальный план побега?! Да что вы за повстанцы! Мы, да простит меня наш командир, еще подростки, а составляли планы получше вас! - буквально визжал Финн, крепко держась за жесткую шерсть Пру-Пру Гилберта, то взмывавшего, то резко опускавшегося в небесах. Мелони не соврала - эти так называемые йомы и волки действительно летали не хуже скиммеров, но вот удержаться на них было труднее. Финну было еще хуже, чем остальным - у исоку Гилберта седла так такового не было потому был выбор хвататься либо за талию инн катта, либо за шерсть исоку. Но последнее было не очень удобным - шерсть постоянно выскальзывала из рук. - Эй ты, кошак, запомни - я это делаю лишь ради своей безопасности!<br/>Гилберт лишь буркнул что-то нечленораздельное и пришпорил исоку, кротко взвизгнувшего и взмывшего вверх. Вслед йоме понеслись пять стражников имперской армии, требовавшие остановиться и сдаться... Но кто бы сомневался - Пру-Пру несся дальше, даже не собираясь слушать требования стражи.<br/>- Гилберт, на нашу базу! - раздался рядом голос Мелони Шарп. Самой бунтарки видно не было - госпожа Шарп, Сторк и Ханси летели уровнем выше, в облаках. А те висели низко, скрывая самую верхушку башни и задевая шпили самых высоких строений Столицы. Гилберт поднял голову, словно пытаясь рассмотреть Мел, но моросящий дождик не дал этого сделать - инн катт лишь глаза щурил.<br/>Это и было роковым событием. Не посмотри он вверх - заметил бы засаду впереди, свернул бы в сторону. Но разряд электричества, ударивший прямо в исоку, заставил бедное животное завизжать от боли, он начал падать. Гилберт что-то крикнул Финну, но снайпер не слышал - уши заложило, а сердце сковал страх.<br/>"Почему именно я?"</p><p>***</p><p><br/>- Нужно вернуться и помочь им! - рявкнула Мелони, кружа вокруг исоку Гриива и Аляски. Казалось, если кто-то будет против, она просто испепелит его взглядом. Все молчали. МакКи просто не знала, что сказать, Пайпер рыдала - уже второй член эскадрильи в смертельной опасности. Гриив и Джанко о чем-то тихо шептались, косясь назад, а Сторк... Нет, знаете, нашелся один храбрец.<br/>- Мы должны уходить, - строго заметил он, бесстрастно смотря на Мелони, буквально вскипевшей от злости. - Если и нас поймают, то мы не сможем помочь Финну и Гилберту. Так же мы сможем придумать план и спасти... не только Гриива и нашего снайпера. Может нам повезет, и мы найдем Эрроу. Так что сейчас самое главное бежать.<br/>Как ни крути, но то, что сказал Сторк было разумно, и как не была зла Мелони, всей душой желавшая помочь Финну и Гилберту, она не могла возразить. Лишь тихо вздохнув, она пришпорила Ханси и полетела в сторону терры Мидосии - там сейчас располагалась временная база повстанцев. Настоящего укрытия такие радикалы не могли найти - никто не был рад перспективе быть убитыми Дмитрием или же Махатом как соратников повстанцев. А Мидосия давно славилась как центр повстанческого движения. Уничтожать ее было не выгодно - там пересекались торговые пути с Севера, Востока и Запада. Хотя родная терра Мелони Шарп, Зуркла, тоже была этим известна, но не в последнее время - госпожа Шарп побоялась, что ее родной дом будет разрушен Верховным Правителем лишь для того, чтобы сломать лидера повстанцев.<br/>На Мидосии сегодня было дождливо - хотя терра и принадлежала к Северным провинциям, но недалекое расположение со Столицей делало свое дело. Приземлившись, МакКи и Мелони Сразу же нырнули в маленький уютный домик, наверно принадлежавший первой девушке. Пайпер с Радарром на руках, Джанко и Сторк направились внутрь дома.<br/>Внешне этот домишко не отличался от стоящих к нему вплотную. Всего два этажа, да и то, второй этаж - скорее чердак. Но МакКи говорит - крыша высокая, так что это полноценный этаж. Ну да - там ведь располагается ее комната.... Снаружи домик покрашен светло-бежевой краской, декорирован деревянными досками, создавая эдакое "голландское настроение". Под окнами повешены длинные горшки с тюльпанами. Пайпер приметила глиняную темно-красную черепицу, тоже придавшую некое очарование домику.<br/>Обстановка внутри тоже была "уютненькой" - как выразился Джанко. Дубовые панели на стенах, пол и потолок из того же дерева. На стенах висят меха, а вся мебель, между прочим тоже деревянная, украшена на "звериный" манер. Сторк присвистнул<br/>- Да уж, сколько заразы тут витает из-за этих пылесборников, - буркнул Сторк, присаживаясь в кресло. Пайпер и Джанко устроились на диване, а Радарр обосновался на шкуре перед камином, зажженным Мелони. Сама девушка вместе с МакКи устроилась на противоположном диване, скрестила руки и... <br/>Повисла неудобная тишина. <br/>Нет, ну серьезно. Что еще можно делать или говорить в той ситуации, когда двое, а для Ястребов даже трое сторонников оказались в смертельно опасном положении? Пайпер до сих пор не знала о положении Эрроу, а теперь приходилось думать о Финне и Гилберте. "А что я могу сделать? Я Узы то не до конца освоила, а тут еще и такие проблемы!.." - только она всхлипнула, как взорвалась Мелони - не выдержала.<br/>- Надо было их спасать! Слушай.... Сторк, да? Я все понимаю, но тогда у нас была возможность спасти ребят. Я могла бы пойти за ними одна - моя Ханси унесла бы нас так быстро, что ты бы и свистнуть не успел. Волки, они такие.<br/>- Тебя бы поймали. Госпожа Шарп, ты вообще видела, сколько там стражи были? - отрезал Сторк, громко фыркнув. Он отвернулся и отмахнулся от скривившейся Мелони. - Думаю электрошокер был бы тебе на пользу - он всем нервным помогает.<br/>- Слышь ты, Зеленка, даже не смей наезжать на Мел! - вскочила МакКи, не заметив Мелони, проведшую ладонью по лицу - у нее у самой волосы зеленые были. Боевая девушка с Мидосии показала кулак Сторку, опять же фыркнувшему от негодования. - Да, нас бы схватили, но у нас есть свои связи в Башне. Ты что, думаешь, мы бы так быстро сдались?! Даже не надейся! <br/>- Вас бы отправили на эшафот, - прервал эти дискуссии Гриив, сверлящий взглядом потолок. Произнес он это тихо, но слова грянули как гром среди ясного неба. - Всех повстанцев не замедляясь отправляют на казнь, я столько раз это видел... Хотя нет, не так. Сначала пытают, допрашивают, избивают до потери сознания, а потом тащат на центральную площадь - на потеху всем. <br/>И опять повисла тишина. Пугающая до смерти. Хотя что здесь такого - Мелони, МакКи и Гриив сейчас находятся тут, а не в Столице в тюрьме. Раздался тихий голос Пайпер, огласивший терзавшую всех присутствующих мысль.<br/>- Гилберт и Финн. Они...</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Ты посмотри, как радуется. Глупая девчонка - влюбилась в какого-то проходимца, держит его рядом с собой и...<br/>- Господин, но почему сразу влюбилась? Может, она просто питает слабость к детям? Сама детей не имеет, а вот тут подвернулся случай покудахтать, проявив себя матушкой-гусыней? <br/>- Дурак, ты хотя бы понимаешь, кого гусыней назвал?! Не будь ты моим майором, я бы приказал тебя повесить или головы лишить!... Хотя да. Гусыня. Или курица. Притащить к себе такого... такого!.. <br/>Центральная Башня - большая "грибница", сюда стекаются слухи со всей Столицы, а иногда даже прилетают далекие-далекие сплетни с далекого Севера - очень часто у вулфинийцев разгораются такие интриги, что горничные и дворецкие господ обсуждают их неделями. Большие новости, к примеру о "Свадьбе фрейлины госпожи императрицы с губернатором терры Зурклы" часто сменялись мелкими городскими сплетнями о таких, как "Сюзи начала встречаться с Генрихом". Горничные, уборщицы, дворецкие и пажи - вот они, главные вестники Великой Башни. А над всеми сплетниками стоял имперский паж - Долл, что рассказывал госпоже императрице лишь самое интересное и свежее. И может свадьба малоизвестных Сюзи и Генриха, в период хорошего настроения Верховного Правителя, будет благословлена самой императрицей, на ней будут королевские повара, а сами молодожены получат прекрасный дом на окраинах Столицы.<br/>Даже господа Правители и командующие были теми еще сплетниками и болтунами. Что там командующие Ния и Наталья!.. Даже Снежный и Ледяной Правители порой из высших господ превращаются в болтливых домохозяек, что не прочь послушать и обсудить тех же Сюзи и Генриха. А что же насчет господ Дмитрия и Махата? <br/>Если последний вообще мало на что реагировал, а слухам предпочитал выкурить трубку вместе с господином Огненным Правителем - Люцифером, то Дмитрий тоже был мастером пообсуждать кого-нибудь. Например с Донни - Лайтнинг и третий майор бежали в панике, потому что стоит им ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, как их лишат головы, а вот Донни с этим было легче - все же его отношения с Дмитрием были намного лучше. <br/>Вот и сейчас они обсуждали нового подчиненного Натальи. Госпожа командующая обозвала его "личным пажом"? Так говорил Доннальлд. Майор лукаво глянул на Дмитрия, крепко сжавшего рукоятку меча.<br/>- Эээ, господин? Я конечно понимаю, что у вас там чувства с госпоже командующей, но сравните их хотя бы... да возраст например! Ей чуть больше двадцати, а ему даже пятнадцати нет! Какая любовь, о чем вы! Да и тем более есть три фактора, еще больше опровергающие факт их симпатии! Первый - он принесенный, второй - он связист. Хотя я,если честно, в этом сомневаюсь. Ну а третья причина...<br/>- Ну? <br/>- Госпожа Наталья назначила его своим слугой, верно? Против его воли, как ни странно. Значит, он относится к низкому сословию, а госпожа командующая - к высшему. Тут уж даже закон не позволит, я думаю. <br/>- Донни, ты придурок. И доводы у тебя дурацкие. То,  что этот плебей является связистом и принесенным ничего не меняет. Как ты помнишь, госпожа Анархия, Ния и сама императрица - тоже связисты. А принесенный... Несколько столетий назад император был женат на связистке-принесенной. А про сословия... Доннальд! - рявкнул командующий, отмахиваясь от расстроенного майора. Донни и так постоянно слышал оскорбления от своего начальника, а тут еще  его доводы оскорбили. - Сейчас не то время, чтобы думать о таких мелочах. <br/>- Как знаете, господин. Я вам прямо сказал, что к чему. Если вы будете ревновать к этому мальчишке, то ничего толкового из этого не выйдет. Просто странно это. В конце концов - на что вам именно госпожа Наталья? Чем плоха Ния, госпожа Анархия, или Изольда? Ну или сама императрица! - заметив взгляд Дмитрия, не предвещавший ничего хорошего, Дональд лишь вздохнул и закатил глаза. - Ну хорошо. Это нереальные варианты. Кроме Нии. А, кстати, у госпожи есть миленький майор, кажется ее зовут Марией. <br/>- Мне она не интересна, - бросил командующий, разворачиваясь и уходя вглубь коридора, направляясь к себе в кабинет. Все доводы Донни были верны, да... Но это и было главным минусом. Мария, Ния - они красивые? Да. Интересные? Возможно. Но разве в них есть тот шарм, коим обладает госпожа Наталья, а особенно в порывах гнева? Определенно нет. <br/>Доннальд остался стоять на месте, лишь задумчиво смотря командующему вслед. Он не понимал его откровенно - все же люди они были разные, общих интересов было мало. Дмитрий был более... приземленным, его не интересовали вещи, что обычно интересуют всех людей и прочих тварей. Мысли о своем господине у Доннальда прервала подчиненная третьего неназванного майора - Жаконда. Не будем таить, она была интересна Доннальду, но взаимностью не отвечала - постоянно отнекивалась, ссылаясь на шестилетнюю разницу в возрасте, да и непохожесть взглядов. Хотя это были лишь наблюдения Жаконды - остальной двор считал, что они очень даже похожи. А Лайтнинг даже отзывалась о них, как о долбоклюях. Конечно, они были очень похожи. Оба довольно высоки, оба имеют светлый оттенок волос... Правда вот глаза у Жаки были карими, но это мало что меняло. Тем более схожи они были не сколько внешностью, сколько повадками. Морока своему начальству. О да, это великолепная парочка. <br/>Жаконда лишь недоуменно посмотрела на Донни, тот лишь пожал плечами - он понимал, что она хочет спросить о Дмитрие.<br/>- Опять ты начал с ним разговор о Наталье? Ты же знаешь, что этого лучше не делать - все обернется против тебя. Но видно мои советы ты послушать не пожелал....<br/>- Я не знаю, как реагировать на это. Это же глупо, в конце концов! Как так вообще можно? Будь я такой важной шишкой, давно бы нашел себе спутницу по жизни и зажил бы себе в удовольствие! А бегать за девкой, которой на тебя плевать - это, уж извините, как минимум странно, - он переглянулся с Жаки. Та многозначительно сверкнула глазами, а Донни кивнул. - Это хорошо, что не я один так считаю. </p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- Как интересно ты притворяешься... Скажи, так на кого же ты работаешь? - как он и ожидал - никакого ответа. Хлопок - и вот, пленник валится на пол, а допрашивающий поправляет перчатку - плебей мог запачкать ее кровью. Повернувшись к своему подчиненному, Наталья лишь кивнула - он понял, что надо делать. <br/>Все же этот мальчишка вызывал у нее бурю эмоций. Он не был похож на тех принесенных, которые обычно попадают к ней в руки. Те были пугливы, они только молчали и удивленно хлопали глазами, не понимая, о чем идет речь. Если они еще и оказывались связистами, то тут был лишь один вариант развития событий - смерть. Они рыдали и молили о прощении. Но командующая заинтересовалась этим ребенком, нагло солгавшего про свои способности. И это лишь для того, чтобы защитить своих друзей? Он чуть не обрек себя на верную погибель. <br/>Имени он так и не назвал - его настоящее имя оставалось тайной, но Наталья назвала его проще - Нему. Сонный. При ней он всегда был... отчужденным, не вникал в проблемы, не слушал ее порой.  Словно спал на ходу. <br/>- Мне надо его пытать, да?... - медленно спросил Нему, беря в руки плеть. Он лишь сжал ее и покачал головой, смотря на командующую. - Я не могу. <br/>- Что значит - не можешь?! Ты - мой подчиненный, ты обязан выполнять мои приказы! - помимо холодной жестокости Наталья отличалась еще и буйным характером. Она то рассчитывала, что этот чертов мальчишка все на лету будет схватывать, а он опять заснул! - Я тебя сейчас сама выпорю! <br/>- Госпожа Наталья, я все понимаю, но даже если мне прикажет сама Императрица, я все равно этого не сделаю, - холодно заметил Нему, стуча пальцем по ручке плети. Он повернулся к пленнику и вздохнул. - Он ведь повстанец, да? Просто... в предыдущей жизни мы были такими же. <br/>- Тяжело расстаться с прошлым? - Наталья усмехнулась, смотря на Нему. Тот лишь передернул плечами и кивнул. <br/>- Да, пожалуй... - и этот мальчик продолжал поражать девушку своей честностью. Он откровенно высказался о том, что он думает об их Империи, за что его придушить надо было. Он откровенно высказался в адрес Дмитрия. Если бы он добровольно не согласился служить империи, Наталья бы подумала, что он находится под действием гипно-кристалла. Но на Нему такового не использовали - а значит он по своей природе был таким. Простаком, если можно так выразиться. <br/>Но Наталья еще не знала, что за дерзкий план придумал ее новоявленный паж...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Старый приятель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробуждение было трудным - все тело болело, кололо, даже в некоторых местах жгло. Впрочем, ему не привыкать - такое с Гилбертом случалось часто. Да-да, я говорю именно о падениях с большой высоты. Когда лезешь грабить дом - и не такое случается.<br/>Протерев глаза, инн катт широко зевнул, вытянув руки вперед. Он хорошо отоспался - впервые за столь долгий период. Служение в армии Верховного Правителя под прикрытием на пользу ему не шло - каждый раз приходилось вставать черти во сколько, да и то, лишь бы почистить загоны йомам и волкам. Да, имперские животные - зло.<br/>Комната, в которой он находился, явно принадлежала человеку небогатому - обои тут в некоторых местах были обшарпаны, и из красивых золотистых превратились в цвет грязного песка. Из мебели были лишь кровать около окна, тумбочка и гардероб. Ах да - еще и стул рядом с кроватью. Дверь в комнатушку заскрипела и в нее влетела девчушка с подносом в руках. Скажем пару слов о ней.<br/>Она была той же расы, что и Гилберт - инн катт. Если смотреть ей в глаза, то ее характер поймешь сразу - она типичная боевая девчонка. Волосы у нее были короткие, ярко-рыжие, а глаза зеленые. Шерсть на ушах была того же цвета, что и волосы, а хвост венчался белой кисточкой. Девчушка очень обрадовалась, увидев, что Гилберт наконец проснулся и во все глаза смотрит на нее. Так что же случилось?<br/>- Х-хикари? - пробормотал он, сжимая одеяло в кулаке. Кажется, эти двое знакомы. - Быть того не может....<br/>- Что, Брайльд, совсем летать разучился, вижу, - весело заметила Хикари и легонько шлепнула Гила по затылку. Она ухмыльнулась и поправила очки в красной оправе. - Эх ты, а мы же с тобой четыре года назад покруче фокусы проделывали...<br/>История такова - четыре года назад, когда Гилберту было лишь четырнадцать лет, а Хикари - вообще двенадцать, эти двое, не договариваясь, решили украсть алмаз, хранившийся у губернатора терры Прусси. Встретившись около своей добычи, они долго спорили, кому же алмаз достанется, но в итоге решили, что сумму поделят на двое. Сбежав от охраны, эти двое где-то закопали алмаз, но до сих пор его не нашли. А после этого Хикари попала...<br/>- Как сбежала от торговцев живым товаром? - спросил инн катт, потирая спину. Да, сразу после того, как эти двое встретились, на семью Хикари напали, а саму ее отправили к добрым дяденькам. Впрочем, девушка успешно оттуда сбежала, прихватив часть денежек грабителей. Хикари громко захохотала, когда он напомнил ей эту историю.<br/>- Ахах, парень, ты гений! Это было легко - эти придурки так "крепко" запирали клетки, что они слетели со второго удара монтировкой! Такого легкого побега у меня в жизни никогда не было! - она замолчала, увидев озадаченный взгляд Гилберта и наклонила голову на бок, на манер щеночка. - Э?<br/>- Где этот чертов блондин? - Гилберт вскочил с кровати и оглянулся, пытаясь найти нерадивого снайпера. Но в комнате его точно не было - может, он просто в ином помещении? Но ответ Хикари его просто обескуражил.<br/>- Какого блондина? О чем ты? Когда я нашла тебя, ты был один. Ну и твоя йома - никого рядом боле не было. Может, тебе показалось? После падения с такой высоты много что можно увидеть...<br/>Стоп. Получается, что тот блондинчик пропал?.. - Гилберт нахмурился. Все же тот паренек принесенный - если его поймают, то проблем не оберешься. А если и не попал, а сумел сбежать - то все равно - местности он не знает, а обычаем - тем более. Его уж точно раскусят. "О да. Везучий день. Я прямо нутром чувствую - эти дети принесут в мою жизнь такой переполох, что я еще сто раз пожалею, что связался с ними..." - уныло улыбнувшись, Гилберт взял из рук Хикари чашку чая.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>- О, пресвятой подвяз! Что ты опять учудил? - лениво отозвалась Роизин II, та самая подчиненная Элифаса. Блондинка с кожей цвета бронзы сидела в кресле и листала журнальчик, изредка поглядывая на своего начальника. Тот оскалился и рявкнул.<br/>- Пред тобой твой господин, между прочим! Встань!<br/>- Ой-ой, какие мы злые... - Роизин закатила глаза и медленно встала с кресла, отложив журнал. Она поправила локон и с интересом глянула на Элифаса, продолжившего ходить из угла в угол. Кажется, начальник Имперской Гвардии был чем-то обеспокоен. - И что же вам волнует, господин?.. Или же вы опять думаете о том, что..<br/>- Да. Я думаю именно об отделении.<br/>Что ж, перейдем к географии Дальней Стороны, раз уж мы упомянули отделение Элифаса. Он хотел создать свое собственное королевство, где будет править в отдалении от тетушки Хельги. Предполагалось, что королевство будет около Барьерных Гор, разделяющих Дальнюю Сторону и таинственный мир Атмоса... Но помимо его пока что не образованного королевства в мире Дальней Стороны существовало еще два - это сама Империя, где правила Хельга, и терра Акватория. Первая - это огромное государство, расстилающееся на весь мир. Точнее на всю Дальнюю Сторону - все же часть мира занимает и Атмос. А в океане Ливье, помимо Империи, правила терра Акватория - небольшой островное государство, лежащее на нескольких островах. Оно было под подчинением Империи, хотя все же являлось автономией.<br/>Найти хорошее место для крепости на Дальней Стороне сложно - на восток постоянно впихивают очаги восстания, на западе - горы. Впрочем, как и на севере, но там, ко всему прочему, еще и дико холодно. А на юге невыносимая жара и пустыня . Что уж там говорить про центр Империи - ее сердце целиком и полностью занимала Столица, в далекие-предалекие времена называвшееся террой Гидра...<br/>По слухам, там жила огромная огненная гидра, но это лишь слухи. Когда междоусобные войны в мире Дальней Стороны закончились, а случилось это в связи с победой тамошнего императора, что правил около пяти ста лет назад, терра Гидра была официально провозглашена Столицей Империи, и именно тогда начали строить Центральную Башню.<br/>- Ну вы же знаете, как ревностно императрица относится к своим землям, да и тем более на том месте, где вы присмотрели себе форт, находятся шахты. Империи не выгодно терять такую прибыль... - пробурчала Роизин в своей обыкновенной манере. Она всегда направляла Элифаса на путь истинный, хотя и была старше его лишь на два года. Впрочем, начальник Гвардии редко ее слушал - его интересовали более актуальные вещи - власть и женщины.<br/>Хотя власть все же важнее. Да-да, как ни странно.<br/>- Ладно, что там насчет наложниц, - резко перевел тему Элифас, решив, что спорить с Роизин бесполезно - она опять начнет нести околесицу насчет того, что своего королевства у него не будет. Роизин вмиг оживилась и ехидно усмехнулась. Да, это была больная тема... для Элифаса.<br/>- Они уже прибыли, господин. Ожидают вас... в назначенном месте. Южанки, северянки, ну и так далее... Все люди - в этот раз даже плант или кирин не проскочил. Я то помню, как вы злитесь, если они попадаются... Неужели строение их организма так отличается от нашего? Я думала, они схожи с нами, людьми... Кроме некоторых способностей и незначительных внешних отличий... - Роизин часто заносило поболтать на такие темы, потому ее доклады запросто могли перерасти в болтовню. Угадайте, кому доставалось больше всех?.. Правильно - Элифасу. Парень схватился за голову, не в силах боле вынести женскую болтовню. Оставался лишь единственных выход из этой ситуации...<br/>- Лейтенант Роизин! - рявкнул он. Блондинка вздрогнула и подняла на начальника глаза, ухмыляясь. Все же она смогла добиться этого - Элифас был раздражен. А это значило... "Ну, Мария, держись. Я получу с тебя свои денежки" - помимо болтовни Роизин любила заключать пари... - Лейтенант Роизин! Скажи мне наконец, болтливая ты женщина, с кем ты заключаешь сделки про... наложниц! - этот вопрос, кажется, обескуражил Роизин. Господину Элифасу обычно не было интересно, откуда она доставала ему женщин, но раз тут такой вопрос... Подумав о том, стоит ли ему говорить имя того работорговца, девушка медленно кивнула - пожалуй, она скажет.<br/>- Его зовут Кашим, господин....</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>- ... таких типов нужно опасаться как огня! Ты не представляешь, что он творил, когда приехал к нашему хозяину! Мне то еще повезло - я тогда еще не шалила... так сказать. Но блин блинский - он зарубил Банни лишь за то, что тот попросил добавки! - Хикари взмахнула рукой и схватилась за голову - по ее меркам это было чересчур. Инн катт лишь тихо вздохнула, разминая кулаки. - Я бы врезала тому типу - он твой ровесник, Гил! Ты представляешь?! Ровесник! А ведет себя так, будто ему лет... мм... лет пятьдесят! Больно умный! Хотя по слухам у него батька той еще важной шишкой был...<br/>Вообще разговор о работорговцах зашел после предположения Хикари о том, что того несносного снайпера уволокли именно они. Гилбо (не без помощи напарницы) обыскал место падения так тщательно, что местные бездомные уже приветливо махали ему рукой - считали своим. А от Финна и следа не осталось - и никто не видел, куда делся этот мальчишка. Брайльд ухмыльнулся. "Как там звали ту темнокожую девчонку? Пайпер? Да-с, не везет ей - сначала своего связиста профукала, а теперь и снайпера..." Хикари над этим лишь посмеялась - она сразу сказала, что всегда подозревала Гила в том, что он не такой отпетый мошенник, каким казался первоначально, а добряк - все же помог сбежать этим пленным, хотя и рисковал жизнью. Гилберт отмахнулся от надоедливой особы - распустила она тут язык.<br/>Решив, что шататься по улицам столицы - грех, Хикари предложила пройтись по местным кабакам - там люди обычно все видели и слышали, но скрывали. Банкноту вперед - и вот, ты получаешь информацию. Идея было годной, Гилберт кивнул и последовал за Хикари, бодро шагавшей впереди и напевавшей какую-то песенку.<br/>Бар "Лисий Хвост" показался скоро - это было одноэтажное обшарпанное здание со старой деревянной дверью. Перед баром было длинное ограждение, к нему привязывали животинку, чтобы не убежала. Войдя в бар, Гилберт поморщился - даже в опиумном баре пахло намного лучше - запах алкоголя инн катт не переносил на дух. Хотя сам порой баловался с вискарем, когда дела шли совсем туго... Сев за барную стойку, Хикари и Гилберт заказали себе по стакану томатного сока, а сами начали вслушиваться в разговоры - может кто случайно обронит фразу про Финна? Но все болтали о совершенно иных темах, нежели искомых. Брайльд поник - неужели он зря тащился в это зловонное место?<br/>- Что такой грустный, малыш? - барменша подмигнула инн катту и улыбнулась. Ничем примечательным она не выделялась - у женщины были длинные черные волосы и карие глаза, челка была подстрижена аккуратно, да и сама хозяйка заведения производила хорошее впечатление, в отличии от ее клиентов. - Кого-то или что-то потерял?<br/>- Да вот, товарища... - Брайльд хмыкнул - а барменша была не промах, сразу смогла определить его проблему. Женщина лишь весело рассмеялась и закатила глаза, начиная протирать стакан. - Как вам зовут?<br/>- Ты можешь звать меня Энн Юи. Товарища, говоришь? Да, тут много объявлений о розыске висит, но пока что никого не нашли... Скорее всего они давно сгнили в камерах Севера - туда же отправляют каторжников, верно? - Юи причмокнула, когда Гилберт кивнул. Прищурившись, она наклонилась к парню и зашептала. - Ты же тот охранник, что сбежал вместе с принесенными? Да? Я тебя сразу узнала - твоя мордашка теперь по всему городу висит на плакатах. Беги отсюда, да поживей, и подругу прихвати - ее как соучастницу могут осудить. С тобой, кажись, был такой блондинчик с забавной прической? - Гилберт кивнул - наконец они нашли того человека, что им поможет. Энн Юи была не простым человеком, это было ясно сразу, но кто бы подумал!.. - Я точно не знаю, что с ним сделали, кто его увез, но он уже точно не в столице. Повозка была запряжена шакалами, а значит они направляются на юг... Это все, что я могу сказать, - барменша отстранилась от Гилберта, и усмехнулась. Она протянула руку и многозначительно повела бровью. - Деньги за сок, пожалуйста.<br/>Сок стоил считанные копейки, но Гил, наш скряга, не поскупился и протянул сотню, улыбнувшись.<br/>- Сдачи не надо. Хикари, пойдем, - он поманил за собой подругу, они вместе вышли из бара. Энн Юи долго смотрела им в след, а потом горестно вздохнула. "Эх, глупый мальчишка. Я же правда просила деньги только за сок..."</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Единственная вещь, о которой вам стоит жалеть в будущем - это то, что вы не сделали что-то важное тогда, когда могли. Но если у вас есть небольшая возможность исправить это - танцуйте. Ибо такой шанс выпадает не часто. Хотя почему то тот человек, которому достался такой шанс, так не думает.<br/>А может и не человек вовсе. Гриив не любил, когда его называли так - все же он считал, что его раса намного превосходит человеческую хотя бы по способностям, но люди из-за зависти оставили его род гнить на маленькой терре Константа. Хотя и условия там были просто великолепные, если сравнивать с той же Мидосии, что вообще была выстроена на высушенном болоте, но это Гриива не устраивало. Он желал большего для своего клана. А именно...<br/>Территорий Столицы. Это были самые благоприятные условия для проживания. Но что может сделать маленький клан Гриива против имперской армии? Ха, ничего. Вот тут то и пригодились враги Империи... Например племя кочевников. Эта раса никогда не сидела на месте - они всегда где-нибудь, да путешествовали. Сама раса была схожа по строению с человеческой, но все же у них были существенные отличия - серая кожа, рога самых разнообразных форм, рост под два метра ростом... и черные волосы. Хотя было там несколько представителей с белыми волосами, но это все расстройства...<br/>Возглавляла кочевников госпожа Меррейн Хэй. Эта кочевница была известна за свои злодеяния против Империи - на ее счету более ста разграбленных и сожженных терр, более тысячи убитых и проданных в рабство. Эта женщина прекрасно общалась с Кашимом, который и покупал у нее всех рабов. Два сапога пара...<br/>Грииву нравилась внешность императрицы - она, конечно, была типичным кочевников, но все же отличалась. Она считалась самой красивой - у Меррейн были самые длинные волосы, чуть ли не до пола, но разве это ей мешало?.. Ее глаза были прекрасного золотистого оттенка, а рога, считавшиеся одними из самых длинных в племени, имели светло-оранжевый оттенок. На голове императрицы покоилась диадема из чистейшего золота.<br/>Но помимо жестокости, Меррейн была самым прекрасным стратегом, что знал Гриив. Потому он и пошел к ней за помощью во второй раз. Первый был провален - парень попросту струсил перед властной кочевницей.<br/>- Г-госпожа Меррейн, пожалуйста, я молю вас о помощи... - бормотал он, стоя на коленях перед ней. Хэй лишь прищурилась, разглядывая этого константила и медленно кивнула. Ее всегда интриговала мысль о том, что можно напасть на столицу, но повода не было, а без повода войско не пойдет. Даже сравнительно небольшое количество кочевников (всего полсотни) могла с легкостью разобраться с армией - все же регенерация была быстрее. - Ну так что вы думаете?..<br/>Кочевнице понадобилось всего лишь пару минут, чтобы дать свой ответ. Услышав его, Гриив еще целую неделю ходил с довольной и хитрющей улыбкой. Все же его задумка удалась - скоро кочевники и константилы заполучат свои новые земли...</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Дни шли медленно. Даже слишком - Пайпер успела познакомиться с миром Дальней Стороны так, что знала его не хуже местных жителей. А больше делать то нечего - с технике, как Сторк и МакКи, она так хорошо не разбиралась, увлечения Джанко она не разделяла... Радарр был лишь животным - с ним не поболтаешь. А Мелони и Гриив?.. Последний вообще куда-то уехал, как сказал он - по делам. А Шарп...<br/>Она поехала в Столицу на поиски Гилберта и Финна. Пайпер была ей благодарна - госпожа Шарп не забыла про снайпера-принесенного. МакКи бурчала, что эта затея - бессмысленна, что это опасно, что ее могут схватить... Но разве Мелони будет ее слушать? Усмехнувшись, девушка сказала, что не собирается так просто терять своих друзей. С тем и уехала.<br/>В освоении мира Пайпер помогала МакКи. Они неплохо подружились - оказалось, что они увлекались похожими вещами, любили одно и то же, да и... МакКи прекрасно понимала Пайпер, когда та рассказала ей об Эрроу. Задумавшись, повстанец лишь лукаво улыбнулась и покачала головой - она тревог Пайпер не разделяла.<br/>- Ты так не волнуйся. Я же видела этого паренька - он сильный, справится. В нем, судя по твоим рассказам, течет кровь настоящего воина. Так почему же он должен погибнуть? - Пайпер лишь грустно улыбалась - она не знала, что ответить. Решив, что девушку нужно утешить, МакКи пихнула ее локтем под бок и гневно воскликнула. - Хватит! Знаешь, сколько принесенных тут, на Дальней Стороне? Я знаю двух парней, они тоже пришла из мира, что за Барьерным Хребтом, но они же так не парятся по этому поводу! Они завоевали расположение большинства повстанцев и торговцев, так как всегда помогали им! Контрабандисты они, ясно? Думаю, тебе нужно познакомиться с этими ребятами - Скай и Каэрин с радостью помогут тебе и твоим друзьям.<br/>МакКи засмеялась, начиная говорить о том, в какие нелепые ситуации попадали эти двое, когда обживались на Дальней Стороне. Пайпер лишь улыбнулась, пропуская ее слова мимо ушей - она не верила, что Эрроу мог отделать так легко. А вспомнив про Финна, она еще больше помрачнела.<br/>Она боялась, что ее друзья могли погибнуть.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>- Какого хрена я обязан воевать с этим засранцем?! Я на это не подписывался!<br/>- Я тоже не рада... - Анархия не просто не любила того соратника, что дали ей и Дмитрию, она вообще этот поход невзлюбила. Ибо на это были причины. Первая - ей было скучно. Конечно резать противников было порой прекрасно, но когда ты только и делал, что убивал, это начинало надоедать. А помимо убийств на этой восставшей терре делать было нечего...<br/>Пнув чье-то тело, лежавшее на пути, Анархия презрительно скривилась и повернулась к своему командующему, добивающему повстанца. Тот что-то прохрипел, но Снежный Правитель смогла лишь выделить слово "кочевник", не боле. Что бы это могло значить? Неизвестно. "Да и при чем тут племя тех дикарей?.." Анархия лишь покачала головой.<br/>- Где этот остолоп? Мне не хочется задерживаться тут боле - я вообще не желаю марать руки о простых повстанцев. Они не заслуживают моего внимания, - бросила Снежный Правитель, шагая дальше меж телами убиенных ею и ее соратниками людей. Они подняли мятеж против Верховного Правителя, за что и поплатились своей жизнью. Никто никогда не смел восставать против императрицы, иначе он лишался своей головы. Сей негласный закон знал каждый, но его почему то нарушали. Например, чертовка Шарп и МакКи еще гуляли на свободе, не получив должное наказание. Вот с такими противниками Анархия могла биться - они заслуживали смерти от ее руки. - А это что еще такое?.. - она брезгливо посмотрела на тело, лежащее перед ней. Это был антропоморфный волк, ростом эдак по два метра. Его грудная клетка была просто напросто разорвана, а в глазах несчастного застыл ужас. Снежный Правитель наклонилась к трупу и присмотрелась к медальону, висевшему на шее. Кристалл, это был именно он, напоминал по форме небольшую круглую монету с изображением месяца. Анархия припоминала, что где-то уже видела сей знак... "Точно. У Генома и его повстанцев был такой символ..."<br/>Геном внес большую лепту в историю. Именно он и его люди ворвались в Башню, убили имперскую чету, и чуть было не добрались до Хельги, но та просто напросто испепелила их при помощи Связей. Геном скрылся, еще пару лет мешая Империи процветать. На то время он являлся главной занозой, от него было очень трудно избавиться. Но однажды его все же схватили, казнили на эшафоте перед всей толпой. Говорят, у него была дочь, но она пропала без вести... Преемниками Генома стали Мелони Шарп и МакКи.<br/>- Неужто они еще живы?.. - Анархия плохо помнила то время, когда свергли императоров, ей было тогда лишь пять лет. Но последующие года, когда была объявлена охота на Генома и его соратников - это осталась в памяти. Но все те повстанцы были истреблены, хотя медальон говорил совершенно обратное.. Она сняла его с шеи мертвого вулфинийца и спрятала в карман - надо будет попозже разобраться.<br/>Дмитрий же, после окончания бойни, решил передохнуть. Хотя уничтожать неопытных бойцов и было легко, но их было много, а это утомляло. В конце концов это еще и сильно раздражало - столько людей вели себя, словно животные. Мерзко. Противно. Да еще и Элифас рядом. Вот кого, а племянника Хельги Дмитрий терпеть попросту не мог. Они были чем-то схожи - власть для обоих значила многое, они оба любили битвы, азарт, появляющийся во время стычки. Но в то же время различались - Дмитрий не относился к подчиненным так серьезно, давал им некую свободу. Элифас же непорядке потерпеть не мог - убивал без промедления. Он много говорил о том, что он - истинный наследник престола, Хельга смотрела на это, махнув рукой - это бесполезно. А вот командующий терпеть столь глупое поведение не мог.<br/>- Ба, смотрите, кто явился! Неужто устал рубить головы? - Элифас рассмеялся, глядя на вошедшего Дмитрия. Капитаны Имперской Гвардии, сидевшие поодаль, расхохотались следом за своим начальником. Дмитрий же, привыкший к наглости этого заносчивого дурака, проигнорировал его фразу. Лайтинг и Донни, последовавшие за своим начальником, лишь зарычали - Гвардию они не выносили точно так же. Сев за стол, командующий взял в руки стакан с водой, Донни и Лайтинг лишь молча наблюдали за ним. - Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь!<br/>- Мальчишка, на твоем месте я бы давно захлопнул пасть и убрался с глаз долой, пока твоя голова еще на месте, - холодно заметил мужчина, даже не взглянув на вспылившего парня. Тот зарычал и вскочил, хватаясь за рукоятку меча. Да, кажется Дмитрий разозлил молодого гвардейца...<br/>- Ты к кому та обращаешься, шавка беспородная?! Перед тобой стоит член императорской семьи, а ты обращаешься ко мне, словно к холопу?! - Дмитрий лишь усмехнулся и продолжил пить. Его не заботили выходки этого наглого щенка - скоро он доиграется. Но когда что-то просвистело рядом с его лицом, а на щеке осталась ровная царапина... Донни уже потянулся к мечу, но командующий остановил его жестом, мол, это того не стоит. Проведя пальцем по царапине, мужчина лишь усмехнулся, увидев на пальце кровь. - Что, испугался?! Конечно же! Я с легкостью тебя одолею, тварь ты паршивая! Знай свое место!..<br/>Не успел Элифас закончить фразу, как один из его капитанов повалился на пол, пораженный небольшим кинжалом в горло. Захлебываясь кровью, он что-то простонал, но мысли его командира занимало совершенно не это - ведь кинжал успели метнуть лишь за то мгновение, когда Элифас отвлекся. А кто метнул кинжал?... Верно - Дмитрий. Но командующий со спокойным видом продолжал пить воду, и если бы не ошеломленные лица его майоров, то Элифас мог бы еще и усомниться. Но иного выхода не оставалось....<br/>- Я вызываю тебя на поединок! - оскалился командир Гвардии и развернулся к выходу. Выходя из шатра, он не увидел насмешливого взгляда Дмитрия, коим он проводил этого наглого щенка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Какая встреча!..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- На самом деле в этом нет ничего такого... Противозаконного. Да, я когда-то работал с повстанцами, знавал Шарп, но мне то что? Я теперь на службе у императрицы, а Шарп все еще повстанец. Тем более теперь я ее планов не знаю, так что и спрашивать меня бесполезно. В общем, как говорит Дмитрий - Донни, иди к черту, - да, пожалуй майора Дмитрия по имени Зейн Керрик боялись многие. Он не был таким грозным воином, как тот  Махат, но он просто... Его взгляд прожигал насквозь, оставляя в душе неприятный липкий осадок. Выглядел он как самый обычный житель Дальней Стороны - длинные черные волосы, трехдневная небритость на лице, карие глаза. Но все бы ничего - но Керрик то кирин. <br/>Кирины были существами необычными - давным давно их почитали, как богов, ведь именно они могли перевоплощаться в любое животное, какое им хотелось. Но когда Дальняя Сторона стала империей, первый император искоренил старую религию, а всех киринов отправил на терру Хаск, где ныне они и живут. Обычно все кирины были обладателями светлых волос, но встречались и рыжие, и даже черноволосые. Как Зейн. Говорили, что если кирин рождался темноволосым - это к счастью. Если вы его знаете, разумеется, и вы не его враг. Так что Донни, кое-как общавшийся с Керриком, считал себя просто удачливым засранцем. Они неплохо ладили - до того момента, как Зейн пошел в ряды повстанцев, он тоже работал в армии на терре Хаск, и был начальником Доннальда. Думаете, на Хаске рождаются лишь кирины? Ха! - там давно обосновались и люди. <br/>На этот раз веселая компания в лице назойливых майоров Лайтинг и Доннальда навязалась к своему старшему сотоварищу. Он был опытней их раз... в десять точно, не зря же Дмитрий назначил его своим старшим подчиненным!.. Но вернемся же в двум пиявкам.<br/>- А зачем вы спрашиваете? - удивленно спросил Зейн, ставя роспись на еще одном несомненно важном документе и глядя на приятелей. Те замялись, а Донни промямлил.<br/>- Тут такое дело... Принесенные, захваченные несколько дней ранее, присоединились к Шарп... - Керрик лишь сверкнул глазами, но промолчал, переваривая информацию. Карабоцас продолжил. - Ну и эта... как ее.. МакКи. Только вот по пути они разделились, и один повстанец... Альбинос такой, инн катт и блондин некий свалились где-то в городе. Все обыскали - не нашли... Вот мы и подумали, раз ты был знаком с Шарп, то можешь предположить, где она скрывается.. Ну или этот альбинос. <br/>Зейн лишь пожал плечами - альбиноса этого, кажется его звали Гилбертом, он видел всего пару раз, да и то - Мел его тогда поймала из-за воровства с базы повстанцев, организованной на терре Зуркле. Раз уж там была родина Мел, то это место было удобней всего, но, к несчастью, эту базу вскоре обнаружили армейские псы, так что пришлось уходить. Тогда Керрик и покинул их ряды - у него и своих проблем хватало, а шататься по всей стране вслед за группкой, да простят они его, полоумных придурков было как минимум неразумно. <br/>А что это значит?... Да, это может означать лишь одно - добро пожаловать в армию Верховного Правителя!<br/>- Слушай, я тебе блинов напеку, но помоги ты нам отыскать этих чертовых беглецов! - взорвалась наконец Лайтинг, схватив бумаги, она швырнула их на пол. Да, кажется терпения ей не хватает... Зейн и Донни лишь многозначительно переглянулись, понимая, что их мысли сошлись - женщинам в армии не место. Пусть суп варит на кухне. - Хватит на меня так смотреть, придурок! - да, истинная натура Лайтинг не заставила себя ждать, и вот, она уже во всю кричит на Керика, лишь усмехающегося в ответ. - Нам надо найти этих двоих! Нам господин Дмитрий приказал, понимаешь?.. Нам даже пришлось оставить его там, на поле битвы, вместе с Элифасом... <br/>И тишина. Словно время остановилось - Лайтинг наконец поняла, какую ошибку они допустили, а Зейн понял, что сейчас повстанцы могут подождать. И дело было не в том, что они боялись, что начальник Гвардии одолеет их начальника, совершенно нет... Просто если оскорбить начальника Гвардии - то его псы будут мстить, жестоко, обыкновенно все обидчики Элифаса умирали, зарезанные его верными псами. Это знал каждый, но Дмитрий, поведясь на пафосные речи Элифаса, все же высказал о нем свое мнение.<br/>Ния, стоявшая около кабинета Керрика, облокотившись на стену, лишь молча улыбнулась - значит, Гилберт где-то в городе. Она давно хотела поболтать с кем-то из повстанцев. Но.. Шарп могла ее убить, МакКи бы просто не выслушала, а вот Гил... "Раз он служил под моим началом, то уж наверняка выслушает..." - командующая еще шире улыбнулась и пошла вперед, обдумывая, как лучше начать разговор с Брайльдом, и все же, что станет с Дмитрием?..</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Верховный Правитель всегда интересовалась жизнью своих подчиненных, ибо она была насыщенна и интересна, в отличии от ее королевских будней. Развалившись на троне поудобней, она с нескрываемым интересом слушала пажа Натальи, что был принесенным. Кличку "Нему", что он ей назвал, разумеется не являлась его именем, это Хельга поняла с первой же секунды, но решила промолчать. У этого мальчика могли быть причины не называть свое истинное имя. "Таким способом некоторые отреклись от прошлого.." - подумала императрица, закидывая ногу на ногу и беря в руки тарелку с виноградом. <br/>- Говоришь, у вас там тоже империя была? - откликнулась она на последние слова мальчишки о императрице, что была его ровесницей. Рассказ о том, как эта.. он назвал ее Циклонис, захватила свой мир при помощи кристалла короны Хеликса, что принадлежал Верховному Правителю, заинтриговал ее. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот кристалл побывает в руках трех монархов. Ее отца, самой Хельги, и этой молоденькой девочки. <br/>- Да, моя госпожа, - ответил Нему, спокойно смотря на императрицу. Обычно принесенные дико пугались при ней, боясь, что их казнят. Впрочем, они правильно боялись. А этот относился к ней без должного страха и почтения. Его уважение к ней выражалось лишь в том, что он обращался к ней на "вы", ну и обращениями "моя королева", "моя госпожа". - Как я говорил, ее звали Циклонис, она точно так же как и мы проникла сюда. Скорее всего она мертва - мы выжили лишь благодаря тому, что... попались, - на этом его рассказ закончился, паж лишь молча смотрел на Хельгу, изредка шмыгая носом. Тут то наша королева и припомнила, что была в ее камерах одна девчушка-принесенная, пойманная совсем недавно. Она подходила по всем параметрам, описанными этим Нему. <br/>Подозвав Долла, она шепнула ему на ухо про эту пленницу. Паж кивнул и скрылся за дверью, долго ждать его не пришлось - он вернулся минут через десять вместе с четверкой солдат, волокущих за руки девочку с черными, как смоль волосами. У нее был растерянный взгляд, словно и не монарх она в прошлом, тонкие руки с бледной кожей. Да и вообще, она была больше похожа на голодную сиротку из подворотни.<br/>Но резко переменившееся лицо Нему, увидевшего ее, доказало, что эта девочка - и есть та императрица Циклонии. Хельга лишь улыбнулась, смотря, как еще сильнее бледнеет дитя, смотря на пажа Натальи. Через несколько мгновений ее улыбка переросла в оскал.<br/>- Значит, ты и есть та самая девчонка, что украла Корону Хеликса? - риторический вопрос, Циклонис поняла это сразу. Она лишь отвела взгляд в сторону, надеясь, что наказание будет не таким страшным, как ожидалось. И может... хотя она терпеть не могла этого противного мальчишку, но именно сейчас Эрроу был ее единственным спасением. Потому что он знал ее. "Странно, что тут нет остальных. Они что - сбежали, бросив своего лидера?". - Ну что ж. Как вы думаете, какие решение ей нужно вынести? - это обращалось к Люциферу и Изольде, стоявшим позади императрицы. Люцифер всегда казался Циклонис большим теплым медвежонком - он был ростом чуть ли не два метра, у него были длинные пепельные волосы, отливавшие сиреневым цветом, а еще добрые фиалковые глаза. Он всегда улыбался - а когда ее привезли в Башню, то Огненный Правитель, таков был его ранг, даже не пытал ее. Лишь потом пришла Анархия.. <br/>Изольда же была представителем другой расы - аврорийцев. Она была обладательницей длинных белых волос, такого же цвета глаз, без зрачков, а еще фиолетовой кожи с незамысловатыми рисунками. Это все было действие Ауры - способности аврорийцев поддерживать огромные силы, что таились с них. Правда долго Ауру никто использовать не мог - умирали, но Изольда могла благодаря прибору, созданному Верховным Правителем. <br/>Она и Люц лишь перекинулись одной фразой, чтобы вынести вердикт. Верховный Правитель лишь мельком бросила взгляд на напрягшихся Циклонис и Нему. <br/>- Казнить, - Изольда бросила холодный взгляд на ухмылявшегося Люцифера. - Она обвиняется в краже кристалла и его уничтожении. Это уже не говоря о незаконном использовании кристаллов, хоть и не в нашем мире, и владению Связями. <br/>- Но она же лишь ребенок... - слова Огненного Правителя больно ударили по самолюбию экс-императрицы, но она промолчала. Все же сейчас этот человек отстаивал ее жизнь, верно ведь? Но последовавшие за этим слова ее еще больше опечалили. - Может я просто заблокирую у нее способность к кристаллической магии? Делов -то.<br/>"Утешил..." - экс-императрица уже была готова рухнуть на колени и молить пощады, плевать на собственное достоинство. Сейчас хотелось просто жить. Выжить. Что говорили эти трое дальше, она не слышала. Размышляла о своем, изредка смотря в сторону рыжего. Значит, ему тоже не повезло, раз он стоит тут... В форме этой Империи. "Неужели предал своих?.. Ха, впрочем, что от него можно было ожидать.." <br/>Углубляясь в свои мысли, она не заметила, как над ней нависла тень, а в следующую секунду Цисси накрыла тьма.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Кто не слышал о гостинице "Клык Дракона"? Пожалуй, это было одно из самых знаменитых мест в столице. Там и важные встречи назначались, и кушали, ибо готовка стоила посещения этого места, и творили кучу других дел, в общем, что хочется. Помимо вкусной готовки гостиница славилась отменным гостеприимством, которому мог позавидовать каждый добрый человек, ибо встречали тут человека как царя. <br/>Кстати о встречах... Сегодня Гилберт получил письмо от... самой командующей Нии. Самое интересное, что она просила прийти его вместе с Хикари, а сама пообещала, что придет одна. И ведь сдержала обещание! <br/>- Странные вы. Я думала, вы добиваетесь определенных целей, а у вас даже нет мыслей, что вы будете делать после свержения Ее-Самой? Где же логика? Поясните, прямо требую. <br/>- Да нет тут никакой логики. Нам главное ее сместить. Понимаешь, это все Мелони, она наверняка знает, что будет делать после того, как вашу Ее-Самую свергнут. Умная же, эх? А я так... министром побуду.. - рассмеялся Гилберт, откидываясь на спинку стула. По началу он действительно не хотел говорить с командующей Нией, но после некоторых колебаний сдался и начал разговор. Все же было что-то не то в ней, будто она была не за имперскую сторону, а за повстанцев. Хикари, сидевшая рядом с Гилом, лениво зевала и махала хвостом, попивая апельсиновый сок. - Ну, в крайней случае посадим на трон тебя. Ты же умная. И за справедливость, мать ее. <br/>- Хо-хо, Гил, ты меня переоцениваешь, - Ния, сменившая свой облик для этой встречи, лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой. В руках она вертела медальон с изображением месяца нежного голубого оттенка.  Хикари лишь мельком глянула на оный и вздернула бровь - уж кого-кого, а последователя самого Генома она тут не ожидала. Оставалось лишь гадать, как Ния стала командующей с таким... прошлым. - Если я - командующая, это еще не означает, что я могу руководить Империей. К сожалению, я только и умею, что воевать, да повелевать кристаллами. Ах, жизнь моя жестянка... Слушай, Гил, а передай кое-что госпоже Мелони, когда ее встретишь, - в руках Нии таинственным образом появился конверт, который перекочевал в руки ошарашенного Гила. Хикари все с таким же хитрым видом попивала сок, косясь то на Нию, то на Гила, изредка шмыгая носом. - Здесь содержится очень... важная информация, которая может помочь вам, повстанцам, в будущем. Только прошу тебя - не открывая конверт, пусть его прочтет лишь Мелони. В конце концов, может у вас крот в рядах?.. - пожав плечами, Ния встала и шутливо отдала честь Гилу, серьезно смотревшему на командующую. - Ну, бывай, Брайльд. Если что - ты знаешь, как со мной связаться...<br/>Когда Шегуми ушла, Гилберт глянул на конверт и нахмурился. Раскрыть его? Инн катта мучила жажда знаний, да и тем более он не крот, точно. Как и Хикари, хотя кто ее знает, они так давно не виделись. Уже протянув руку, чтобы раскрыть бумажку, он поймал на себе неодобрительный взгляд напарницы. Хикари лишь тихо фыркнула, смотря на Гила, затем она встала и взяла у него из рук конверт, спрятав за пазуху.<br/>- Ишь чего возомнил, подлюка ты такая. Нам сказали доставить конвертик Мелони, а что это значит?.. Верно - он окажется в руках только у Мел. И не боле.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Удар, еще удар, взмах клинком - и следующая атака успешно отбита. Этот смертельный танец завораживал каждого, кто смотрел. Когда сражаются два знаменитых воина, что успели прославиться, как убийцы, не щадящие никого, убивающие просто так... О, действительно, это прекрасно. <br/>Майоры командующего Дмитрия поняли верно - нужно спешить как можно скорее, пока Элифас не натравил своих псов на противника. Пока что псы сидели на цепи, но скоро хозяин опустит цепи, и вот тогда... Дмитрий, всегда трезво смотрящий на мир, сейчас был поглощен схваткой, он совершенно забыл об опасности, что затаилась совсем рядом. А ведь зря - сейчас Элифас, что всегда поддается азарту битвы, думал трезво. Он выжидал, когда можно было атаковать...<br/>Один из новобранцев, рыжий длинноволосый паренек, кинул камень под ноги командующему. Тот этого не заметил - сейчас все его мысли занимала победа, что и усугубило ситуацию. <br/>Момент настал - Элифас, приложив всю свою недюжинную силу, накинулся на командующего, выставив вперед лезвие. Дмитрий попросту не успел отбиться - и холодный металл, дробя кости, прошел сквозь плечо. Тут самообладание к командующему вернулось, он посмотрел на плечо чуть ли не испугавшись. Не от боли - от того ощущения, что этот дерзкий щенок его одолел. Отшатнувшись назад на пару шагов и зажав рану на плече, что кровоточила все больше, Дмитрий сильнее сжал в руке рукоятку меча и кинулся на противника. Но кое-что не дало ему этого сделать. <br/>Четыре верных пса Элифаса крепко держали его за рук и за ноги. Он не мог шевельнуться, а головой в данной ситуации однозначно мотать бессмысленно. Грудь, хотя и была защищена доспехами, оставалась беззащитной против меча Элифаса. И когда командир уже было занес меч, случилось...<br/>- Эй, ребятишки, вы что творите? Не хорошо так шутить...<br/>Случился Люцифер. За секунду до трагедии, он успел подставить лезвие алебарды к шее племянника Хельги. Самого командира окружили солдаты Северного Форта - так называлась крепость, защищавшая Империю от вульфинийцев. Форма их состояла в основном из шкур животных, совмещенных с доспехами. Доспехи серо-голубые, шкуры белые, это производило впечатление, что перед тобой - стая волков. Шлемы их тоже напоминали головы этих диких животных, выкрашены они были в серый цвет. Лица были раскрашены краской черных, серых и белых тонов. "Волки" - так называли Северный Фронт. Сам Люцифер сейчас был одет в ту же форму, что и солдаты, за исключением боевой раскраски и шлема - тот был покрыт белым мехом. Говорили, что шлем этот был сделан из настоящей головы дикого кристального волка, что был столь редок, что найти его сейчас было практически невозможно. Аккуратно взяв из рук ошарашенного Элифаса меч, Огненный Правитель покачал головой, смотря на заточку.<br/>- Что-то ты давно его не точил, милый мой. Так, между прочим, можно и с жизнью попрощаться. А зачем вы командующего госпожи Анархии убиваете, а? Нехорошо... - взмахом руки меч был отправлен в полет, а попал он прямиком в одного из рядовых псов. Когда тот рухнул на землю, Люц с самой что ни на есть пугающей улыбкой повернулся к Элифасу. - Пошел прочь, милый мой. И солдат своих забери. <br/>Когда те растворились среди палаток, Люцифер обернулся к своим солдатам и рявкнул во весь голос, чтобы те позвали целителя. Сам он присел рядом с Дмитрием на корточки, отчего командующий побледнел еще сильнее. Действительно, все эти пустые разговоры продолжались слишком долго, а кровь хлестала, как из фонтана. Он привык к таким ранам, когда получал их во время сражения. Тогда экстаз битвы затуманивал разум и боль, даже страшные ранения казались царапинами. А когда такого нет - то боль захватывала разум, заставляя думать лишь о ней, ней...<br/>Следом за солдатом Северного Фронта пришла худенькая девочка. Она была меньше Люцифера настолько, что казалась куклой. Лицо ее было спокойно. Сама девчушка представляла из себя представителя иной расы, отличавшейся от человека тем, что кожа была у нее серой, глаза янтаро-желтыми, так было у всех ее родственников, кочевников, и оранжевыми рожками. <br/>- Элис Ленг! Милая Элис, где тебя черти носили? - Люцифер вновь устрашающе улыбнулся, а кочевница села на землю перед командующим и внимательно осмотрела рану. Она лишь недовольно фыркнула, когда Дмитрий зашипел от боли. <br/>- Нужно перейти в лазарет. На улице перевязывать рану неудобно. Это не поле боя, в конце концов, - сказала Элис, вставая с земли и отряхивая подол юбки. Она тоже служила в Северном Фронте, поступив туда еще с детства. На ее племя напали правительственные войска, сама она оказалась в плену. Но десятилетий ребенок, знающий толк в медицине приглянулся Люциферу, потому он взял ее под свое крыло. - Господин командующий потерял достаточно небольшое количество крови, но пару деньков ему нужно отлежаться, пока я буду снова сращивать кости. <br/>Люцифер лишь хмыкнул, смотря на Элис, идущую прямиком к себе в палатку. Оказавшись там, Элис недовольно посмотрела на Дмитрия, что уже было начал ворчать, что нафиг ему это не сдалось, но взгляд лекаря, который прямиком говорил, что если он не замолчит, то ему будет хуже, заставил командующего умолкнуть. Пока кочевница кряхтела над плечом, Люц присел на соседнюю койку рядом с командующим и тихо спросил.<br/>- Он опять начал это?..<br/>- Да. Чертов щенок совсем обнаглел - не знает меры. Убить бы его, но рядом с ним его цепные псы. <br/>- Тогда тебе определенно не понравится весть, что я привез из Столицы... - заметив удивленный взгляд командующего, Люцифер продолжил. - Ты ведь помнишь рыжего мальчишку с той стороны Барьерного Хребта? Наталья собирается сделать его своим капитаном. А это значит...<br/>- ...что он будет подчиняться одному из ее майоров?! Она совсем ошалела?! - зарычал Дмитрий, но увидев, с каким упреком на него смотрит Элис, попытавшаяся его уложить обратно на койку, лишь сплюнул на пол. - Дура, ей богу. Он же мальчишка, да и тем более принесенный. Она головой думает? <br/>- Ты просто не понимаешь... У нее материнские инстинкты сработали, - мечтательно проговорил Люцифер. Дмитрий лишь фыркнул и отвернулся.<br/>- Это из-за ее брата?<br/>- Да. Из-за Спирита. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Да ты, мать, совсем...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>... словно из тебя вырывали душу. Адская боль, в глазах темнеет, хочется кричать, но ничего не получается, голос пропал. Жжется, жжется, жжется! Текут слезы, горло сдавливают тиски, хочется выть, словно волк. Хочется кричать...<br/>Она закричала. Сдавленно, хрипло. Но ей стало легче.<br/>Прекрасная кукла сломалась.<br/>Она что-то шепчет, но шепот столь тих, что ее не слышно. Глаза медленно закрываются и наступает долгожданная темнота.</p><p>***</p><p>- Почему ты согласился служить на местную власть? Я всегда думала, что ты скорее умрешь, чем предашь своих приятелей из эскадрильи.<br/>- Меня не спрашивали. Хочу я, не хочу... Кого это волнует? Эта девушка, Наталья, пригрозила, что расправится с моими друзьями, если я не стану служить ей. Много ли будет толку, если все мои друзья умрут?.. Нет... Она словно обезумила - если честно, я ее боюсь. Я никого так не боялся раньше, даже твоего командующего. А здешние люди.. Они действительно страшные.<br/>Они никогда не общались так близко. В конце концов Циклонис была лидером вражеской империи, коалиции противников, а Эрроу - небесным рыцарем, выступающим за Альянс. Они были врагами, но сейчас попали в затруднительную ситуацию, выхода из которой видно не было... Циклонис, шмыгнув носом, тихо спросила.<br/>- Почему ты не сбежал сейчас, когда твои.. друзья уже убежали? И почему они зовут тебя Нему?<br/>- Я не хочу называть этим псам свое настоящее имя. А кличку эту дала мне Наталья, я хожу за ней, словно тень... А не сбежал лишь из-за одной причины, - девушка повернула голову, уже обдумывая, что ей мог показать мальчишка. Эрроу лишь горько усмехнулся и оголил шею, показывая... "Ошейник?" - пронеслось в голове у Циклонис, она уже хотела спросить, что в этой штуке такого, но ее опередил Эрроу. - В нем находится датчик. Если Наталья заметила, что я слишком... далеко ушел, за пределы Башни, то она посылает электрические сигналы на ошейник. Боль при этом адская, стоять невозможно. А разрушить его невозможно - он делался по специальной технологии.<br/>- Значит... вот как оно получилось... - рыжий лишь фыркнул, покрепче сжав свое запястье. Экс-императрица мельком разглядела бинты, но спрашивать природу их происхождения не стала - скорее всего он "провинился" перед начальством. Циклонис горько улыбнулась, что даже у Эрроу, что глубоко в душе злорадствовал, что она тоже попала в переделку, это чувство мигом исчезло. Он осторожно коснулся ее плеча.<br/>- Ну перестань..<br/>- А что перестань?! Ты не понимаешь - я во всем виновата! Из-за меня все мы оказались тут, на поймали... В конце концов, именно я виновата в его гибели!<br/>И теперь перед Эрроу сидела не императрица падшей Циклонии, а обычная девочка, уставшая от происходящего. Она расплакалась при нем, наплевав на свою гордость, о которой раньше пеклась. "Он" - это, как догадался Эрроу, был Ас. И как ни странно, именно сейчас мальчишка хотел поговорить с этим человеком. "Он то наверняка знал бы, что сделать... Жизненного опыта у него всяко больше, чем у нас.".<br/>- Как ты все это выносишь?! Ты же ненавидишь меня из-за произошедшего! Да и поделом мне - эти чертовы Узы забрали, зачем они мне?! Ты же... - но договорить она не успела. Обернулась, зашептала что-то, испуганно смотря туда. Эрроу развернулся и нахмурился.<br/>Там стояла Ния. Командующая внимательно смотрела на детей, весело щурясь и улыбаясь. Зажмурившись, она протянула.<br/>- Ой, ну и картина тут... Я как всегда не вовремя? Дети, перестаньте себя винить. На то вы и дети, чтобы радоваться жизни, - когда "подрастающее поколение" громко фыркнуло, Ния закатила глаза. - Ох дети... Впрочем, я пришла по другому поводу. Пойдемте, нас ждут, - она развернулась на каблуках и направилась назад, в темные коридоры.</p><p>***</p><p>- Экий смешной! Эй, бра-атишка, ты там скоро?<br/>Этот противный металлический голос. Скрипучий, и в то же время такой смазливый. Неприятный, в общем. Хотелось заткнуть уши и сбежать, чтобы не слышать этого ужасного человека с его ужасным голосом.<br/>Все тело ломило, открывать глаза не хотелось. Полет с йомы не пришел на пользу, как он и предсказывал. Интересно, что стало с остальными?.. Пересилив себя, мальчишка открыл глаза.<br/>- Ба-а-атюшки родные, он проснулся! Эй, Каш, иди сюда! Он проснулся! - вокруг стола, к которому была привязана наша жертва, скакало существо неопределенного происхождения. Выглядело оно, а точнее он, как человек, но в то же время молочно-белая кожа, черные белки и звериные золотистые глаза пугали. Откинув назад хвост из таких же молочно-белых волос, существо наклонилось к мальчишке. - Как тебя зовут, малыш?<br/>- Ф-финн, - выдал наш герой, но потом мысленно чертыхнулся - нужно было молчать. Мало ли, кто эти люди, что они хотят сделать? "Хотя я же из другого мира... Откуда им знать, кем я там был?" - успокоил себя блондин, откидываясь на поверхность, что служила ему кроватью. Белек, как окрестил его снайпер, лишь задумчиво почесал подбородок.<br/>- Ну у вас там и странные имена, в иноземье. Хотя стой. Иноземье - это немного другая местность, да... Надо в следующий раз так не путать, - пробормотал он себе под нос и резко развернулся, вновь заорав во всю глотку. - Кашим, тварюга ты эдакая, я кого зову?!<br/>"Кашим?.." - впрочем, это имя ничего Финну не дало. К его несчастью он не знал, кто есть Кашим, а ведь это было очень плохо... для него. За дверью, в коридоре, раздались шаги, белек и Финн насторожились. Только вот белек - от желания дать пинка этому Кашиму, а Финн - от страха. Он по настоящему испугался, понятия не имея, что с ним будет.<br/>"Сейчас бы кого-нибудь своего сюда.. Было бы не так... жутко."<br/>- Что, испугался, малец? - расхохотался белек и схватил его за волосы, ухмыляясь во все лицо. - Запомни - это еще не самое страшное. Оно ждет тебя впереди, когда наш Кашим продаст тебя кому-нибудь из "своих" людей. А уж поверь, среди них есть такие личности, что тебе жить не захочется.<br/>Дверь в комнату отворилась, и вошел... Финн ожидал увидеть человека более старшего, и... наводящего ужас, в конце концов. А сейчас перед ним стоял худощавый парень лет 17 с растрепанными темными волосами. Его глаза не выражали абсолютно ничего, если бы Финн не знал, что этот человек, Кашим, зрячий, то подумал бы, что он слеп. Серый цвет глаз был столь тусклым. На его левой щеке красовался крестообразный шрам. Но все же..<br/>- И это и есть твой Кашим? - Финн с долей иронией посмотрел на белька, тот фыркнул и отвернулся .<br/>- Я тоже так в первый раз подумал. А оказалось... Впрочем сам увидишь, - лукаво сверкнув глазами, белек исчез в тени, а так называемый Кашим подошел к снайперу. Он приподнял его лицо вверх за подбородок, вызвав кучу эмоций у жертвы, затем осмотрел осмотрел глаза, надавил на ребра, проверяя что-то. После этих непродолжительных проверок, Кашим покосился на белька.<br/>- Эдвард, товар цел. Можешь отправлять его на аукцион, только смотри, чтобы он нормально выглядел. Мне не нужны проблемы, как в прошлый раз.<br/>- Ясно, ясно... Иду выполнять, док, - ухмыльнувшись, сказал Эд и повернулся к снайперу, ехидно улыбаясь. Взяв со столика перчатки, он надел их и приблизился к Финну, что уж начал пытаться вырваться из тисков, что держали его на месте. В голове рождались не радостные мысли, а эта ухмылка...</p><p>***</p><p>- ... они решают мою судьбу? Мне что-то не нравится, как они там переговариваются.<br/>- Нашла, кого спрашивать... - лениво протянул Эрроу, закидывая руки за голову. Он широко зевнул и фыркнул. - Тут Наташка говорила, что твои способности очень заинтересовали Изольду.. Ледяного Правителя.<br/>- Наташка? - Циклонис скептически подняла бровь и покачала головой, поражаясь невежеству этого мальчишки. Ничуть не вырос. Ей лишь показалось, видимо. Парень пожал плечами, словно говоря, что ему не пристало уважительно говорить о захватчиках. В этом девушка была с ним солидарна. - О... а зачем я ей? У меня же нет сил, Уз там... насколько я помню.<br/>Но ответить Эрроу лишь промолчал, не зная что ответить. А может и не хотел - в конце конце кем она ему приходиться? Врагом, да. Хоть и бывшим на данный момент. Но старые распри не так тяжело забыть, как кажется.<br/>В комнату, где сидели подростки, вошла командующая Ния. Она спокойно улыбалась, и глядя на нее на сердце становилось спокойно, не так страшно. Так казалось бывшей императрице. Встав, она подошла к командующей, та еще шире улыбнулась и похлопала девушку по плечу.<br/>- Ну, пойдем! - весело заявила она, направляясь куда-то вглубь Башни. Циклонис тоскливо посмотрела на рыжего, который был единственным человеком, вызывавшим у нее доверие. Парень вновь пожал плечами и проводил девушку взглядом, оставшись в комнате. Когда он оказался один, то медленно протянул руку к ошейнику и коснулся его. Несильный разряд тока заставил его отдернуть руку.<br/>Сбежать не удастся.<br/>Циклонис же в это время шла за Нией и смотрела по сторонам. Вроде бы, ничего интересного в архитектуре здания не было, но сколько тут всего необычного для нее, родом из другого мира! Коридоры без окон казались бесконечными - впрочем отсутствие окон было лишь из-за углубленности проходов в Башне, самые крайние были освещены местным солнцем. Двери тут поднимались автоматически, нигде не было туда-сюда снующих рядовых, что так выводили экс-императрицу из себя. Все тут было просто... красивей, что ли?<br/>Вот, навстречу Ние и Циклонис пошла невысокая девушка с голубыми глазами и розовыми длинными волосами, доходящими ей до пояса. Она была одета в золотисто-черное платье с вырезом на спине, а на ногах у нее красовались сапожки с золотыми узорами. Сама девушка несла за спиной жезл, в котором позднее Циклонис смогла разглядеть складную косу. Да, сие оружие было воистину грозным. Ния перекинулась с этой девушкой парой слов, оказалось, что это была майор Мария, служившая Наталье. Как и Эрроу.<br/>Следующим новым знакомством оказалась встреча со светловолосым мужчиной. Он был одет в черную майку и темно-зеленые армейские брюки, на ногах - лакированные черные сапоги. Курта, такая же темно-зеленая, была повязана на пояс, а на голове красовалась фуражка, из-под которой выбивалось несколько светлых прядей. Когда Ния поздоровалась и с ним, Циклонис узнала, что у Натальи есть и второй майор, которого звали Леоном Крауцем. Было странно осознавать, что два таких разных на вид человека, Леон и Мария, уживались вместе. Ния улыбнулась.<br/>- Поверь, у них часто происходят терки. Мария слишком беспечна, а Леон зациклен на порядке. Но есть у них общее - это желание служить Верховному Правителю... Хотя я сомневаюсь, что они пошли на службу из-за одной цели, - весело заметила командующая, пихая Циклонис в бок. Та лишь ощетинилась - не привыкла к такому отношению. Ну да, представить, что неделю... ну или чуть больше, назад она была императрицей целого мира, а сейчас бегает за командующей!.. Если сравнить иерархию Циклонии и Дальней Стороны, то командующая тут была на уровне лейтенанта. Ния, она как Рэйвисс. Они и были чем-то похожи - мелодичный голосок, довольно яркая внешность. Но Рэйвисс была женщиной более мудрой и льстивой, а эта Ния казалась девушкой прямолинейной. И явно не очень умной...<br/>Хотя Циклонис очень сильно ошибалась на этот счет. Очень.<br/>Зайдя в небольшую комнатку, Циклонис замерла. На нее уставились несколько пар глаз.<br/>Лайтинг смотрела с интересом, она внимательно рассматривала экс-императрицу, изредка косясь на сопящего Доннальда. Этот товарищ откровенно скучал, смотря по сторонам, изредка прерываясь на перебранку с Лайтинг. Зейн молчал - он смотрел на Нию, словно что-то спрашивая у нее. Роизин зевала, Наталья прикрыла глаза - видать спала. Рядом сидел Махат, смотря на Циклонис с откровенным безразличием.<br/>Из оставшейся верхушки не было лишь Хельги, Люцифера, Дмитрия и Элифаса. Последние трое в этот момент были на Севере.<br/>Все это сборище производило весьма неоднозначное впечатление.<br/>Но главным пирожком в этой каше была Изольда, и вызвавшая к себе Циклонис. Поначалу девушка струсила - все же Ледяной Правитель производила действительно страшное ощущение, что тебя сейчас возьмут и попросту зарежут. Страх.. он такой. Циклонис давно его не испытывала, да и вряд ли думала, что испытает когда-нибудь. Поманив девушку к себе, Изольда опустила ей руку на голову, заставив несчастную жертву задрожать еще сильнее.<br/>Присутствующие, отвлекавшиеся на другие дела, сразу же начали смотреть на этих двух. У всех во взгляде читался интерес, недоумевание, любопытство; один лишь Махат продолжал смотреть с безразличием.<br/>- Скажи, что помимо кристаллов, было твоей специальностью? - кажется у нее были грандиозные планы на экс-императрицу. Циклонис замялась, не зная, что и ответить, но ей и не пришлось думать - Изольда, видя смущение девочки, спросила. - Это ведь ты помогла тому заключенному в соседней камере?<br/>Циклонис вздрогнула и опустила голову, выдавив из себя тихое "да". В той несчастной камере, где она оказалась после того, как очнулась, сидел еще один связист, как х зовут тут местные. Паренек этот, не смотря на глубокие ранения, был весьма живым, болтал без умолку. Он казался странным - говорил о том, о чем несвойственно нормальный существам. А еще постоянно вспоминал некоего Заэля, которого обязательно должен покарать. "Не важно чем, может, даже йоршиком или вантузом!" - говорил тот паренек, высоко задрав голову. Он смотрел на Циклонис во все глаза и громко произнес. - "В конце концов, мужчина я, или как? Я обязан отомстить!.."<br/>Циклонис просто оказала ему первую помощь. Да, в свое время некоторые медицинские эксперименты заставили ее научиться делать это. Решив поинтересоваться, как парня зовут, она услышала лишь одно. Не та пафосная речь, которой извергались остальные заключенные при вопросе о их имени.<br/>"- Меня зовут Сиен. "<br/>Изольда лишь вздернула бровь и наклонилась прямо к Циклонис, девица аж задрожала от такого внезапного действия. Аврорийка прошептала то, что услышала лишь Циклонис. То, что потрясло девушку дл глубины души.<br/>- Мне нужны эксперименты. Мне нужны ты, твоя способность создавать что-то из простого материала. Ты помогла тому идиоту в камере - залечила серьезную рану, которую не смог бы вылечить Нулевой кристалл, - на самом деле Циклонис лишь обработала ее, да зашила, но рана была действительно.. глубокая и серьезная. - Ты ведь поняла меня, девочка? Я предлагаю тебе службу на меня, на Верховного Правителя. Ты будешь получать материал - ты будешь создавать для меня.<br/>Изольда отстранилась и молча улыбнулась. Обернувшись к слушателям, которые уже начали скучать из-за отсутствия действий на сцене, Ледяной Правитель громко произнесла, разведя руки в сторону.<br/>- Итак, господа, мы готовы услышать решение этой юной девы? - толпа что-то гаркнула в ответ, но это было "да". Циклонис сглотнула и отвернулась к стенке, решая, что же делать. С одной стороны ее очень интересовала перспектива что-то исследовать под надзором самой Изольды - это могло обеспечить жизнь Циклонис, а так же она могла выяснить способ вернуть себе Узы. Но с другой стороны... она же предаст родной мир. Она предаст и Эрроу, к которому, не смотря на всю ненависть, привязалась.<br/>Но решив, что жизнь - это главное, Циклонис широко и нагло улыбнулась и ответила.<br/>- Да. Я создам для тебя то, что ты хочешь, - и не смотря на эту дерзость, глаза Изольды лукаво сверкнули. Договор был подписан.</p><p>***</p><p>Несколько фигур в темных одеяниях в одну секунду взлетели на крышу низкого барака, стоявшего где-то на окраине терры Муун. Эта терра, как и многие другие, безропотно подчинялась Верховному Правителю. Но даже тут были недовольные. Они, как правило, всячески помогали повстанцам, хотя обыкновенно эта затея заканчивалась очень плохо.<br/>Первая фигура в маске оглянулась и недовольно сверкнула своими золотистыми, как у кошки, глазами. Она оглянулась и поманила за собой вторую фигуру, сидевшую на огромном белом волке. Вторая фигура, в отличии от остальных, была одета по иному - в свое привычное одеяние, которое она носила всегда на заданиях - юбчонка по колени, сапожки из кожи на ногах, белая майка... и красная маска с двумя отверстиями для глаз. Маска была скреплена с белой легкой шкуркой какого-то небольшого зверя, закрывавшая шею и затылок девушки.<br/>В этом одеянии МакКи не узнавал никто, кроме ее товарищей. Мелони лишь недовольно фыркнула, предпочитая более незаметный стиль одежды. Но МакКи на то и МакКи, чтобы привлекать внимание. В этом одеянии она подражала богам, неся возмездие и правосудие.<br/>Третьей фигуркой была Пайпер с Радарром на плече. Сторк, Гриив и Джанко остались в домике МакКи - там было спокойней. Мербу требовался отдых, он сам попросился остаться. Джанко же, понимая, что на разведке от него мало проку, решил устроить всем сюрприз, приготовив свое фирменное блюдо. А Гриив...<br/>Никто не знал, что у него в этот день была очередная встреча с Меррейн, потому он, сославшись на головную боль, чесотку левой пятки и прочие симптомы, остался вместе с двумя принесенными.<br/>Барак располагался напротив небольшого одноэтажного здания с закрытыми ставнями. Дверь этого домишки тихо отворилась и навстречу гостям вышла хрупкая миниатюрная девушка с белой, как молоко, кожей и голубыми волосами, струящимися по плечам. Луна Виспер, так звали девушку, была главной помощницей главы местного преступного синдиката. Она молча махнула рукой, приглашая гостей внутрь.<br/>А дом внутри оказался не таким простым - стояла дорогая аппаратура, вызвавшая невольный ах у МакКи. Повсюду висели экраны, показывавшие самые разнообразные изображения. Луна присела в одно из кресел и пригласила гостей последовать ее примеру. Она сразу же ответила на незаданный вопрос Мелони ( Пайпер поняла, что они связывались ранее по этому поводу):<br/>- Нет, Брайльда мы так и не нашли. Я проверила все камеры в тюрьмах, но там пусто, а значит... Твой Гилбушка сбежал. Очевидцы говорят, что с ним была еще одна инн каттишка - рыжая девчонка, возраста вот этой, - Луна указала на Пайпер.<br/>- А по поводу того блондина? - нетерпеливо напомнила Мелони, нервно стуча пальцами по столу. Луна прищурилась и повернулась к одному из экранов, стоявших позади нее. Затем вновь развернулась, а на экране появилась фотография, где был Финн и два незнакомых типа в масках.<br/>- Последний кадр с ним. Это Кашим Хасэки и Эдвард Картье-Брессон - ты знаешь о них. Скорее всего твой блондинчик уже на Лионе. Я думаю, за него дадут крупненькую сумму - всякие старухи-извращенки любят маленьких мальчиков. А тем более принесенный - такая экзотика.<br/>- А что с альбиносом-инн-каттом? - нервно проговорила глава повстанцев, продолжая сверлить взглядом экран. И только сейчас Пайпер поняла, что ей позволили пойти с ними, с двумя титанами этого преступного мира лишь для того, чтобы дать убедиться, что Финн жив. Никому из них он не нужен. Мелони интересовал лишь Гилберт, ради которого она сюда и приехала. МакКи скучала, играясь с неким приспособлением на столе Виспер. А сама Луна, казалось, не интересовалась ни пропажей инн-катта, ни Финна... Она лишь что-то набрала на компьютере и еще раз сверилась с блокнотом. Пайпер попыталась рассмотреть, что там написано, но не успела.<br/>- Гилберт Брайльд сейчас путешествует с некой Хикари, тоже вором в законе. Думаю, можно сказать, что он в безопасности. Они движутся в сторону вашей базы на Мидосии, - Луна подняла глаза на Мелони. Что-то между ними произошло - что-то нехорошее, неприятное, эти двое явно друг друга не любили. Пайпер лишь прижала к себе Радарра, думая о том, что же могло послужить причиной конфликта. Гилберт? Хотя это вряд ли... - После нашего побега ты изменилась, Шарп. Якшаешься с принесенными. Где твоя гордость?<br/>- Порой нужно от нее отступиться, чтобы дать кому-то выжить... - прошипела Мелони, вставая с кресла. Она махнула рукой Пайпер и МакКи, моментально откинувшей свою игрушку в сторону с видом, мол, ничего я не трогала! Направившись к выходу, Мел развернулась и бросила на прощание. - Ну я хотя бы не предала братьев-повстанцев, капрал Виспер Восточной армии...<br/>Дверь за гостями закрылась, оставив Луну наедине со своими мыслями. Она уже думала о том, как ее приятели... бывшие приятели отнесутся к новости о том, что она пошла на службу в армию. Сейчас для нее, связистки, это был единственный способ выжить на Дальней Стороне. Прокляв про себя свои способности, Луна подошла к окну и посмотрела на небо.<br/>Только половинка луны. Девушка тихо вздохнула, вспоминая, что ее лилия зацветет лишь при полной луне, и что только тогда она, Луна Виспер, знаменитая связистка, питающая силы из света луны, сможет достичь пика своей мощи. В тот день она убьет императрицу и начнет новую эру на Дальней Сторона. Одна. Главное - не стать такой же, как и Хельга.<br/>Открывшаяся сзади дверь, голоса, а так же шаги заставили Луну обернуться. Она уже подозревала, кто ее новые гости, но не ожидала, что они придут настолько скоро... и настолько нагло ворвутся в ее обитель.<br/>- Что в... - не успела она и договорить, как что-то сверкнуло в темноте, а ее голове полетела с плеч. Убийца, коим был Зейн Керрик, вытер лезвие от крови и чертыхнулся - такие задания он не любил. Слишком неприятно убивать совсем молодых еще, не ощутивших полный вкус жизни. Потоптавшись на месте, Зейн развернулся и направился к выходу из комнаты.<br/>Лайтинг, стоящая около дверей, подошла к еще неостывшему трупу Виспер и медленно произнесла, смакуя каждое слово.<br/>- Свою задачу ты выполнила. Маячок у Шарп, теперь мы сможем выследить ее местоположение и убить революционную заразу одним лишь ударом. А таких опасных людей как ты, связистка, держат живыми слишком опасно...<br/>Она вышла из комнаты. Последним там остался Доннальд. Он все еще смотрел на тело... и вздрогнул. Потому что уж слишком эта Луна напомнила ему Жаконду.<br/>Прекрасная, с длинными тонкими руками.<br/>С фарфоровым личиком.<br/>С большими и красивыми фиалковыми глазами.<br/>Убитая Луна Виспер.</p><p>***</p><p>Для Натальи, не любившей шумные многолюдные места, армия была адом. Она пошла туда лишь потому, что хотела помочь осуществить мечту своего брата Спирита, что так мечтал стать командующим. На терре Рус, откуда семья Натальи была родом, у девушки было гораздо больше интересных вещей. Например, там был один деревенский дурачок, влюбившийся в нее. Он был некрасивым, зато интересным и много что умел. Наталья, разумеется, и по сей день продолжает с ним переписку, надеясь когда-нибудь вернуться домой...<br/>Но этого не случиться, верно? Там ее никто не ждет - вся ее семья, Кертисы, живут в Столице. Ее старший брат, Иван, сейчас был капитаном медицинского отряда. Ее дядя, Люцифер, был Огненным Правителем. А ее младший братик, Спирит, сейчас был...<br/>В могиле. Его убили во время одного из восстаний на Зуркле. Перед своей кончиной в палате у Ивана, потеряв много крови, он потребовал с Натальи одно - она добьется высокого поста в армии вместо него, и обязательно принесет мир в эту страну.<br/>Наталья старалась - не получалось. Она лишь хрупкая девушка, ставшая командующей благодаря своему дяде. Так-то она заслуживает лишь звания лейтенанта, не выше. Она часто смотрела на фотографию семьи и вздыхала, смотря на Спирита.<br/>Живой, буйный, неугомонный мальчишка с живыми глазами вечного борца за справедливость, с растрепанными коротко стриженными волосами, и вечно болтающий о чем-то важном, например о том, как он не даст в обиду свою сестру...<br/>Брат умер. На его место пришел другой - такой же юный, буйный бунтарь, родившийся на другой стороне мира, с непокорным взглядом, который так и говорил о том, что этот мальчишка никогда не сдастся.<br/>Она не знала его настоящего имени - он его не говорил. Оно и ясно - когда тебя окружают противники, никому не захочется признаваться, как тебя зовут на самом деле. В камере, как говорил Дмитрий, он был дерзок, а когда достался ей, как трофей, был тих, спокоен и меланхоличен. Замкнулся в себе. Не показывал Наталье своей настоящей натуры, словно боялся чего-то...<br/>Или кого-то. Ее, да... Но это были просто опасения.<br/>- И что ты собираешься с ним делать?.. Пойми, он тут чужой. Лучше бы ты дала ему умереть от руки Дмитрия, чем заставила бы жить у себя, как комнатную собачку. Он все равно сбежит, - Ния и Наталья никогда особо не ладили, но сейчас вторую почему-то потянуло на разговор. Возможно этому послужил странный разговор между новой помощницей Изольды и Нему, но... Это же просто разговор, верно? - Мать. Ты что, влюбилась?<br/>Заметив, что командующая порозовела, Шегуми заулюлюкала и похлопала ее по плечу, ухмыляясь. Так, это не к добру. Быстро сматываемся.<br/>- Он же подросток, лет на семь тебя младше! А то и на восемь! Совсем очумела, что ли?<br/>- З-заткнись! Он просто напомнил мне брата. Не больше.<br/>- То-то ты так злишься, что он с той... Циклонис общается, - хихикнула Ния, прикрыв рот рукой. Она оглянулась и задумчиво посмотрела вдаль, куда-то далеко-далеко. За Барьерные Горы. Что она там увидела?.. - Он же повстанец. В своем мире таким был. Ты его не удержишь. Просто пойми - настанет тот момент, когда он сбежит. И что ты будешь делать?<br/>- Ничего.<br/>- Ну конечно... - Ния покачала головой. Она развернулась и направилась внутрь Башни (стояли они на балкончике). - Ладно, мать, твоя воля. Только смотри, как бы эта твоя привязанность не переросла в нечто большее...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>